Home Sweet Home
by dipdab500
Summary: Legolas and Gimli visit each others homes...Bound to go wrong,but who knew it could go THIS wrong? Can their relationship ever be the same again? Will Legolas blame himself forever? And when will the horrible ache in Gimli's neck go away?...
1. Part One: Inside Eryn Lasgalen

Home Sweet Home

Disclaimer - I own everything. Or will do next Christmas. *sighs*.

I love reading these kind of fics but there just aren't enough our there. So I decided to write one of my own. If you are interested in other stuff like this then check out my favourites, like 'This Means War' and 'Of Chilly Dwarves And An Angry Elf'.

This story is kind of AU, but I'm going to say that it happened after the two of them had left Fangorn Forest, and they went right on to Mirkwood.

A/N : 'Maegóre' is pronounced 'Mig-oh-ray', and it means 'sharp heart'.

Part One

"Are we nearly there?" Gimli moaned. He was extremely fed up. It had been weeks since leaving Fangorn, and days since entering Mirkwood, or Eryn Lasgalen as it was now called.

"We are nearly at the palace, yes." Legolas called back to his friend. Gimli, however, needed an exact estimate of how long it would be since Legolas's definition of 'nearly' was rather different to Gimli's.

"How many hours?" He asked, preparing himself for the worst.

"If I remember rightly, we have just passed the border now." Legolas informed the Dwarf, who practically fell off of the horse in shock. They really were nearly there then! "But it will be many more hours before we reach the palace itself. I suppose it will be another half day of fast riding."

Gimli slumped slightly. Still, half a day was not that bad compared to some of the other, longer journeys he had made. In any case, he would be sleeping in an actual bed tonight, instead of the floor. This thought made him feel better, almost on the brink of cheerful, but not quite.  
It was at that point that, quite suddenly, a group of eight Elves dropped out of the tree's around them. They took Gimli by surprise. Legolas had known they were there, though, and when he saw that most of the group were some of his childhood friends he slipped off of Arod, beaming.

"Legolas?" One dark-haired Elf with deep, grey eyes looked at Legolas with a huge smile on his face.

"Kemen!" Legolas exclaimed, and with that, the group surrounded him excitedly. They threw question after question at him with a few exclamations thrown in for good measure.

"What _happened_, Legolas?"

"_Why_? Why did you do it?"

"Your father is going to _kill_ you, Legolas-"

"Not _him_, but Lord Elrond!"

"Legolas, who's the _naugrim_?"

At the last question, the entire group finally stopped smothering their friend and gave him a little space. They all looked at him expectantly, and Legolas looked back at them innocently. He cleared his throat.

"This," The Elf said, moving over to where Gimli was standing, having struggled ungracefully off of Arod. "Is Gimli, son of Gloin. He represented the Dwarves in the Fellowship of the Ring, he was my companion and is my friend." Now he looked at his friends as though daring them to contradict him.

The Wood-Elves looked back at him.

"That is all very well," Kemen said. "But do you...do you really think this is wise?"

"Yes." Legolas said firmly.

Gimli found the whole thing rather tiresome. Maybe Elves did not tire easily, and Gimli was loathe to admit it, but he at least was exhausted with their journey and wanted nothing more than to reach their destination, no matter what came when they got there. Luckily, Legolas knew him well enough to see this and he moved on smoothly.

"As good as it is to be home, and to see you all again, we have had a long journey and wish to reach the palace as quickly as possible."  
Kemen, who was in charge of the small group of Elven warriors, nodded. "I will come with you." He paused briefly, then turned back to his warriors. "Hathel, you come with us too...Aelin, you're in charge. Continue on the route we were already taking."

The Elves followed his orders, calling goodbye to Legolas, Kemen and Hathel as they went. Legolas's friends then took to the trees, Legolas leapt lightly back onto Arod and Gimli followed.

"Will they be able to keep up with Arod?" Gimli asked Legolas doubtfully as they began a fast trot. This question was met by the musical sound of Elvish laughter floating down from the trees above them.

Legolas smiled in spite of himself. "Mellon-nin, have you learnt nothing in your travels with me? Kemen and Hathel will almost certainly arrive ahead of us."

And so, they broke into a canter (which Gimli was really not pleased about.) and continued their journey to the Elvenking's Halls.

* * *

It had been late morning when Legolas and Gimli had crossed the border, and when they arrived outside the palace gates, it was early evening. Sure enough, Hathel and Kemen were happily waiting for the pair by the gates, which had been opened by the guards on the other side at their arrival.

As soon as they rode through the gates, some young ellons working in the stable came and immediately took Arod from his riders. First, the Elf and Dwarf removed their belongings from him, then turned to walk into the palace with Kemen and Hathel, who were once again throwing question after question at Legolas.

"Hathel, Kemen, please. There will be plenty of time for questions later. For now it is just good to be home." Legolas fended them off, as they approached the doors to the palace. Here they paused briefly and turned to look back at the long path they had just taken up to the palace doors. Gimli turned, to, and what he saw was really quite outstanding.

There were exactly 11 steps leading up to the doors of the palace, and standing at the top of them....first, you could see the palace gardens, on either side of the main path. There were trees, but there were many more bushes and flower beds, small little courtyards and large stretches of grass, even a few small little lakes and ponds. Scattered around you could see Elves wandering around and working on the greenery. There was a peacefulness, but not the same kind of peace as in Imladris or Lothlorien. Eryn Lasgalen had been damaged by the war, it was true, but the Elves had wasted no time in restoring it, and it now looked like it hadn't in thousands of years. It looked like Greenwood the Great, not Mirkwood. There was still damage across the realm of course, but the palace looked amazing. Imladris had a quiet beauty, Lothlorien a mysterious grace and Eryn Lasgalen was its own. There was a hushed noise from Elves talking to each other and from nearby animals. Extending from the walls of the palace were trees, nothing but trees. In all directions. Even Gimli had to admit it was something.

"Do you like it?" Gimli was surprised to find it was not Legolas who spoke, but his friend...the dark haired one. Kemen. The Elf was studying the Dwarf carefully, and so were the other Elves on the platform - Legolas, the other Elf and the two guards standing by the entrance.

"It's...certainly impressive." Gimli replied. To his surprise, both Kemen and Hathel broke into wide smiles at this. Legolas looked somewhat relieved.

"It is impressive." Hathel agreed. He had blond hair, like Legolas, and warm, hazel eyes.

He had barely finished his sentence before an Elf came rushing out of the palace and, spying Legolas, enveloped him in a hug. It was at least a minute before Legolas managed to escape this new Elf's clutches.

"Maegóre! Do you mind?" Legolas demanded, rubbing his right arm where he had been clutched too hard.

"No, I don't!" Maegóre retorted. "Do you know how long you've been gone, Legolas? We were-"

"Worried sick, I know, I know." Legolas finished. He had heard this all literally hundreds of times before.

"You are just lucky that Adar isn't here yet. He's in another meeting- which he wouldn't have to be in if you were here!" Maegóre accused.

"You do not seem to be particularly busy." Legolas pointed out a little icily.

"I was going through the requisition lists." Maegóre replied even more icily. "Then I was interrupted by the late arrival of my little brother."

"Little brother?" Gimli could not keep silent at this. Despite being good friends with Legolas, he had always just assumed that Legolas was an only child. He knew his friend's mother was no longer with them, and Legolas hadn't gone into details, but Legolas had never mentioned any siblings before and Gimli certainly hadn't asked.

"Yes. Although there is hardly any time between us at all." Legolas said quickly. The other Elf - Maegóre - turned and looked at the Dwarf too. Gimli used the time to study Legolas's brother.

Elves usually looked similar (although he was getting better at being able to tell them apart.) but he could see subtle differences and similarities between Maegóre and Legolas. The both had golden hair, although the older brother had a slightly darker tinge to his. But their eyes were different. Legolas's were silvery blue, and seemed to change shades with the light. Maegóre's eyes were green - pure, sharp green, the colour of the woods around him. Gimli could just pick out different facial features, and realised that Maegóre had more of a rectangular face shape than Legolas and Legolas's eyes were slightly larger.

"You brought home a naugrim? On top of everything else? Have you lost your mind?" Maegóre said in disbelief to his brother.

"Gimli is my friend." Legolas said, moving protectively in front of the Dwarf, just like he had with the Elves at the border. "Just like Kemen, Hathel Aelin, and Linnod. You don't have a problem with any of them, do you?"

Maegóre shook his head. "This is different. This is a Dwarf."

Legolas looked at Gimli, begging him to understand and not fault his brother for his intolerance, before turning back to Maegóre. "Ray, please. Aren't you happy to see me? Why can't you just be glad that I'm here?" Legolas inserted a slightly hurt note to his voice.

Maegóre's demeanor changed immediately. "Of course I'm glad you're home again. How could you even say that? We can talk about this another time. I'm sure you are both tired." He ushered the two of them into the palace and spoke to Kemen and Hathel. "Did you bring them here?"

"We met them on the border, my lord." Kemen answered.

"Thank-you. I'm sure you're both tired too...take some rest at your homes." With that, Maegóre followed the other two into the Entrance Hall of his home.

"Are my rooms ready?" Legolas asked him hopefully.

"They should be. They've been cleaned since you left."

"Gimli can take one of my guest rooms then." Legolas said. He looked his brother right in the eye. "Do you have any idea when Ada will be done? It'll be a surprise."

"Oh, he'll be surprised." Maegóre agreed.

Legolas understood the sarcasticness in his brothers voice but ignored it. "Fine. We'll see you at dinner, Ray."

"Alright, Legolas." He watched as Legolas practically pulled Gimli up the stairs and then smile at the Dwarf and start talking. He never took his eyes off of Gimli's back. He had no idea how this had happened, or what he was going to say to his father. He was overjoyed to have Legolas home again, but he didn't trust that Dwarf. Not one bit.

* * *

"You never told me you had a brother, Legolas." Gimli said as they entered the Elf's rooms.

"You never asked."

"That is not the point. You could of warned me."

"Warned you about what?" There was genuine surprise in Legolas's voice as he stopped to look at the Dwarf.

Legolas's chambers were nice, and comfortable. There was a sitting room with a desk, table, and many overstuffed armchairs and sofas. Lining the walls were bookshelves, that held more books than Gimli had ever seen in his life. Candelabra's lined the walls, unlit for now, but at the other end of the room, the wall was almost entirely made up of floor-to-ceiling length windows covered by elaborately patterned thin sheets of material that allowed plenty of light to shine through and light up most of the room. Leading off of the room were some doors, all identical. Gimli spared a moment to look around before answering.

"About what his feelings towards me would be like. I expected something of the sort of course, but your other friends - Kemen and the other one - seemed to accept it well enough." Gimli sank into one of the soft, soft chairs and shut his eyes.

Legolas, placing his belongings onto the desk, turned back towards Gimli. "Maegóre will come around, Gimli. He is no worse than how I felt about you upon our first meeting. Kemen and Hathel are very different to my brother, mellon-nin, but what did you expect?"

"All I can say, Legolas, is that if that is how your older brother feels about me then I can't wait to see your father."  
Legolas rolled his eyes. "You underestimate them, Gimli."

"Mmmmm."

"You can take that room Gimli, and go and get cleaned up. There is, obviously, an adjacent bathroom." Legolas hinted to the Dwarf who was practically asleep already.

"Right. Right." Gimli mumbled, stumbling into the room Legolas pointed him over to.

* * *

Thranduil strolled down the corridor towards the dining room. He had been in that meeting for approximately five hours and forty-two minutes, coming an impressive sixth in his 'longest meetings' list. The longest one had been a seven and a half hour one on what needed to be done to the border patrols, and in the end, they had decided that it was fine the way it was. Infuriating. This latest one had been discussing the restoration of Eryn Lasgalen. He was interested in this, but nonetheless he was relieved it was finished.

He was worried about Legolas. His youngest had always had the habit of going off for months at a time. If he had thought he had his hands full with Maegóre, he shouldn't of spoken before Legolas. That child had made him have more heart attacks than the rest of Arda's affaires altogether. But even Legolas had not been gone for this long before.

Lord Elrond and Mithrandir had a lot to answer for.

As he approached the dining hall he could hear the quiet but excited chatter going on inside. The dining hall was open to everyone for every meal, and most were already seated by the time he got there. Thranduil paused for a moment outside the doors. What for, he didn't know, but he just didn't feel like being with a lot of people right then. He was about to turn around and go up to his study when a voice stopped him.

"Ada? Aren't you going to eat?"

He could barely believe his ears. Surely it wasn't? But that could really only be one person. His eyes confirmed what his ears could not as looked over to where his son was standing.

"Legolas?" He asked finally in disbelief.

"Adar." Legolas took a few steps forward before finding himself in his fathers crushing embrace. Neither of them said anything for the moment, both happy just to rest in each others arms. They stayed there for a few minutes before both pulling away.

"When did you arrive back?" Thranduil questioned.

"About two hours ago. We went up to my rooms to get ready. You were in the meeting, so I guess it was a surprise."

"It was, ion-nin." He repeated what Legolas had said over in his head again and frowned. "We?"

Legolas considered how to tell is father then said, "I met many people in the Fellowship, Ada. I made some new friends, and there was one in particular that I became friends with. Maegóre has already met him. Afterwards I will be continuing on to his home, then returning to Minas Tirith."

"Who is he?" Thranduil asked. He didn't have a good feeling about this.

"His name is Gimli, son of Glóin."

Comprehension dawned on Thranduil's face. "A Dwarf?"

"My friend." Legolas corrected.

"Your friend." Thranduil repeated. "Where is he?"

"He's just coming now, I think. Adar...please give him a chance. Maegóre has already judged him on his race alone, just like I did when I first met him...before I got to know him properly. I'm sure he is uncomfortable enough here without..." Legolas trailed off, giving his father a pleading look.

Thranduil could never resist Legolas when given that look. So he would try, try and accept this Dwarf. He mentally corrected himself. This friend of Legolas. He would talk to his eldest about the proper ways to treat a visitor. He would try and get to know Gimli son of Glóin like his son had. For Legolas's sake.

He didn't think anything had ever looked as daunting as this before.

"I will, Legolas." Thranduil said anyway, then looked up because they could both hear Gimli coming down the stairs. Legolas watched as he came down, finally stopping a little way away from them. He didn't do anything, and he clearly had no idea what to do now. His gaze flickered over Thranduil for a second but them quickly moved on to Legolas, where he held eye contact for a moment and finally settled for looking at the closed dining room door.

"Gimli," Legolas said smoothly, making the Dwarf look back at him right away. "This is my father, Thranduil. Adar, this is my friend, Gimli."

"Gimli Glóins son, at your service." Gimli said with a stiff bow.

"At your and you family's." Thranduil replied tightly, then seeing the reproving look on Legolas's face did his best to look warm and welcoming.

"It's a pleasure to have you here with us, Gimli."

"The pleasure is all mine." Gimli replied. He wondered just what Legolas had said to his father to make Thranduil act like this to him. He had long since stopped believing that the Elvenking was the cruel tyrant his people had told him about for so long, but there was no denying the fact that there was a long history between Thranduil and Gimli's relatives, so he had expected something a little different.

"Shall we go in then?" Legolas suggested, and led the way into the dining room. Maegóre was already seated on what would be Thranduil's right, talking quietly to Tanthalas, who he was sitting next to. Everyone looked up as the threesome walked in and took their seats. Legolas and Gimli both had everyone in the room staring at them, but they both tried their best to ignore this.

"Mae govannen." Legolas said brightly to the table.

"Legolas...you're back." Tanthalas said after a pause in which no-one else said anything. Everyone seemed unsure of how to act.

"I am. This is Gimli, son of Glóin, from the Fellowship. I thought explaining our journey might be easier with two people than one. Right Gimli?" Legolas explained.

"Yes." Gimli agreed. He eyed the table. One of his biggest worries about coming to Mirkwood -ahem, Eryn Lasgalen- was the food. The food and drink. What did Elves have on their tables? That he could eat happily, that was. There seemed to be quite normal foods, though - meat and vegetables, mainly. He could deal with that.

Drinking was another matter entirely, though. All that was on the table was wine, with a few jugs of water. It was dorwinion wine of course, but it made no difference to Gimli. Wine was wine.

Legolas quickly spotted this dilemma and turned to his father. "Adar, is there any ale about?"

Thranduil, who had been taking a sip of wine at the time, nearly choked. It took him only a split second to recover himself, though. "Ale? I doubt it." He looked at Gimli and continued, "I dare say we could order some from Esgaroth, though."

"We'd probably be gone by the time it arrived here, though." Legolas admitted. "There's probably no point."

"Are you not planning on staying long then?" Maegóre asked, purposely not looking at the Dwarf.

"No. We're moving onto Erebor soon. Gimli, I'm afraid you're going to have to have water. Unless you want to try some of the Dorwinion? I'm sorry, I should of thought ahead." Legolas apologized.

"Water is fine." Gimli said.

"Erebor? Where the nau- the Dwarves live?" Maegóre asked incredulously, leaning forward on the table in order to stare at his brother in amazement.

"Yes. Do you want potatoes, Gimli?" Legolas said. Thranduil shot Maegóre a warning look. Legolas and Gimli clearly had a very deep friendship.

"Please." Gimli said. Words just could not describe how uncomfortable he felt right there. He was checking his body language, facial expression and speech for the slightest error. He couldn't speak or act freely as he would normally of done, but he supposed Legolas was a Prince and it would only be polite to show his face at the evening meal, especially after such a long absence.

No-one said anything for a few minutes after that. Gimli suspected that it would of been very different if he had not been there. There would of been chatting and laughter and smiles all around. Instead, everyone ate in silence, and even the rest of the hall was filled with only quiet whispers and murmers. No-one looked at anyone else and just stared at their plates, or occasionally their goblets.  
Finally Legolas, unable to bear it any longer decided to start up a conversation. "Estel and Arwen have got married."

"Oh?" Thranduil asked, although he had known that.

"Yes. We stayed in Minas Tirith in time to see their wedding, and then went onto the Glittering Caves and Fangorn Forest."

"Fangorn Forest?" Thranduil asked. Legolas had written to him telling him the very basics of what he had to know, but hadn't told him that he would be visiting. "What was it like?"

"Oh, it was amazing." Legolas shifted slightly in his seat so he could glare at Gimli. "It was very open, free and fresh."

"Come off it." Gimli snorted. "Did you see the architecture in those caves? Magnificent. I've never seen anything like it."

"It was good. But there were tonnes and tonnes of rock above us, Gimli! How could you possibly breath?"

"Quite easily. That forest was just awful. Roots everywhere, and I never want to see the colour green again!"

This conversation carried on for the rest of the meal, while everyone else listened with interest. When everyone was finished, Legolas excused himself and Gimli to go up to their rooms.

"Aren't you going to tell us about you little adventure?" Maegóre suggested none-too-subtly.

"It's a long story, and I'm sure it can wait for one more day." Legolas pointed out. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Thranduil and a few other Elves at the table said in unison.

"Goodnight." Gimli said gruffly at a pointed look from Legolas.

Once again, Legolas and Gimli left the hall with every single pair of eyes upon them. Neither of them said a thing as they headed up to Legolas's rooms.

As soon as they were gone, Maegóre turned to his father. "What do you think?"

"What do I think, of what?" Thranduil asked.

"Everything. Legolas being back...that Dwarf."

"Maegóre, I understand that you are concerned about your brother, but I do not want you to say anything to either of them. They are obviously close."

"Too close." Maegóre muttered. Thranduil said nothing, but stood up. He didn't know what was going through Maegóre's head right now, and he didn't have time to find out. He had to go over and sign those requisition lists as well as all the border patrol reports, which would take well over an hour.

Maegóre got up and left the table shortly after his father. He loved his brother, but had seen him get hurt too many times in the past. He wouldn't let that happen again. He had to find a way to speak with that Dwarf. Alone.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Reviews would be wonderful (hint hint) as I would love to know what you thought (good, bad, awful, potential?) and concrit would be great too because I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing! :) :) :) :) :)P.S. If I continue with this, not all the chapters will be this long!


	2. Part Two: Interrupted Tales

Home Sweet Home

Thanks to everyone who reviewed Part One. Review replies will be left at the end of this chapter :)

I'm sorry about the delay in updating, but I had a horrid case of writers block. Hey, we've all had it, right?

Part Two

Legolas stretched slightly in his bed, smiling to himself. The sun had risen and the gentle rumble of activity in the palace and its gardens could be heard, but he wasn't really paying attention to that. For now, Legolas was just glad to be home. Or more specifically, in his bed. There was truly nowhere he wanted to be more than lying in that soft, slightly bouncy bed half covered by the natural, warm covers staring up at the detailed ceiling with the early-morning sunlight casting shadows and bright spots around his bedroom.

This was what home meant.

However, home also meant that he was very close to his friends, a thought that hadn't crossed his mind until Kemen and Hathel both bounded into his room energetically.

"Good morning!" Kemen called over to the bed as he cheerfully pulled open the curtains, allowing a large amount of light to enter the room and momentarily blind Legolas.

"Still asleep? This won't do." Hathel added, smiling broadly. He kneeling on the edge of the bed. "You know that Aelin and Linnod will be back this afternoon so you had better get up now."

Legolas pulled himself up until he was leaning back on his elbows and glared at the other two. "Do you have no respect for others privacy?" He asked. "I don't see why you have to come in and disturb me."

It wasn't that Legolas was particularly tired. He wasn't. But he had just been enjoying the peaceful quietness of the morning, and did not appreciate it being disrupted.

"Because, mellon-nin, you have a lot of explaining to do. About a lot of things." Kemen had moved over to the bed as well, and stood next to Hathel. "The sooner you get up, the sooner you can get this over with and move on to other, more pleasant things."

"Like archery practice." Hathel put in hopefully.

Legolas rolled his eyes. He knew that neither of his friends would be leaving before he got up, and he was no longer in the mood for lying in bed doing nothing. No matter how comfy that bed was. "Alright. I'm getting up. Are you happy now?" He asked as he climbed out of the bed and moved over to his bathroom.

"It was your father who asked us to wake you up. He wants to talk to you. With the Dwarf." Hathel explained as he and Kemen headed towards the door.

"The Dwarf has a name, you know." Legolas paused as he wondered what Hathel would do.

"I know, Legolas. But there is no harm in calling him by race." Hathel replied, before both he and Kemen disappeared through the bedroom door.

Legolas walked into the bathroom to wash and dress. He wondered what his friends really thought of Gimli...and what they thought of him. Their opinion had to have changed, now. He could see it in their eyes, when they looked at him, even when they tried to pretend otherwise. It was then that Legolas remembered that after this, he was supposed to be going on to visit Gimli's home, in the mountains. He shuddered. Maybe they should have just gone straight back to Minas Tirith and saved themselves all of this trouble.

* * *

Gimli had been awake since dawn. He had been mislead by Aragorn's light teasing throughout the Fellowship, calling Legolas's home and 'cave', much to the Elf's chagrin. He had gone on to assume that it was, in fact, a cave. Even the tales from his own people hinted that it was a cave, or certainly had the features of one.

He had been wrong. Thranduil's Hall's were certainly not caves. At least, not in the sense that he knew them. While it was true that it was half above-ground (where the most-used rooms and living quarters were) and another half was underground, where the less used rooms and dungeons were, it wasn't a cave, although the underground section could resemble a cave if you squinted. But it was far to light and airy even there for Gimli's liking. He was above ground, anyway, and had been unable to sleep in what he could only describe as a bad attempt at a cave impersonation.

When his bedroom door was knocked on, loudly, he was already dressed and ready for the day. He also made the mistake of assuming that it was Legolas on the other side of the door, having finally dragged himself out of bed. He was wrong about that, too.

"Master Gimli." It was Legolas's friend - no, two of them. The ones that had returned to the palace with them the previous day. Gimli tried in vain to remember their names, but couldn't. In any case, the two Elves strode confidently into the room. "King Thranduil wants to speak to you and Legolas."

Gimli nodded, and moved over to the door to go. One of the Elves stopped him, though. "Legolas isn't quite ready, you know. Why don't we stay and talk?"

Gimli eyed the Elf suspiciously. The Elf - Kemen - gave him a friendly smile and said, "We have Legolas in common, anyway. If you're good enough for him, your good enough for us."

"Even if you are a Dwarf." The other added, wrinkling his nose. Gimli started, but the twinkling in the Elf's eyes told him that it hadn't been a serious remark.

"You are the son of Glóin, yes?" Kemen asked. He was clearly thinking of the Dwarves imprisonment.

"Yes, I am." Gimli replied loudly.

"Ah." Hathel said, and then he and Kemen exchanged looks.

Nothing was said for a while, and everyone avoided each other's eyes until finally (it seemed like an age) Legolas appeared in the doorway.

"Is everyone ready? Did you sleep well, Gimli?" He asked brightly.

"Oh, yes, yes." Gimli lied quickly. He hurried off of the bed and over to Legolas, who moved speedily out of the way for the Dwarf to stump past. After Kemen and Hathel had also exited the room and gone down to the dining hall, the two of them made their way to Thranduil's study.

They made small talk about nothing along the way, with neither of them saying what the really wanted to say.

* * *

"Adar, what do you think of the Dwarf?" Maegóre asked. He was trying to be nonchalant about this, but he really wanted to get this important question out of the way before his brother and the Dwarf turned up.

"Well," Thranduil was considering the question from where he sat behind his desk. "I haven't exactly had a chance to talk with him yet. Only time will tell, I suppose. If Legolas has befriended him, then he must be a one of a kind." He looked across to where his eldest was sitting and remembered what Legolas had told him the previous night. Maegóre has already judged him. "And you? What do you think of him?"

"Oh." Maegóre replied breezily. "Likewise, I have not yet had the pleasure of meeting him properly."

"I see." Thranduil said, and he did see. He had brought up these children almost single handedly for most of their lives. By now, he could certainly tell when one of them was trying to hide something. Well...he could tell when most people were trying to hide something from him, but it was especially pointless for his children to try. In any case, it was pin-pointing exactly what they were hiding that usually proved to be the problem for Thranduil.

It was at this point that there was a sharp knocking at the door - clearly Legolas and his new friend - so Thranduil called for them to enter and waited for them to seat themselves.

Gimli looked about the room. It was quite a sizable room, will neutral tones. The main object of the room was a well-crafted mahogany desk, with several matching chairs. There was also a few smaller tables heavily piled with papers. Stack and stacks of papers covered nearly every surface except the desk, but there was a large pile on the floor that seemed to have come from the desk anyway. It was upon this sight that Gimli became very relieved that he was not a king. The walls hosted many shelves, (Mahogany. Thranduil seemed to favour this.) which were all filled with various books, documents and writing equipment. Squeezed into the only bit of worthwhile wall was a framed portrait of what appeared to be Legolas's family several centuries ago.

There were four of them; Thranduil and his wife were seated on a sofa, with Legolas and Maegóre between them. Maegóre appeared to be at a human age of about ten, but Legolas was only a small child of, at most, four. (_Hardly any time between them at all, indeed!_ Gimli snorted) Their mother had dark brown hair, with the green eyes that Maegóre had clearly inherited and an easy, gentle smile. She had one arm around Legolas with the hand just brushing Maegóre's neck, and Thranduil was in the same position, only he had his arm around Maegóre. Gimli noticed that Thranduil didn't seem to have changed at all, except maybe his clothing. They looked very happy there. Gimli wondered just how old it was.

"Good morning." Thranduil said, once the two of them were sitting down. Maegóre hastily greeted them too, and Legolas and Gimli replied.

Once the niceties were out of the way, they moved onto more pressing matters. "So. Legolas." Thranduil began in a voice that Legolas recognised only too well. "Are you going to tell us about your travels, then?"

"Where do you want me to start?" Legolas asked. He tried to keep his tone normal, but he was secretly quite worried about telling his father and brother about what he had been up to over the last few years.

"At the beginning. When you joined the Fellowship." Maegóre suggested. "What in the name of the Valar possessed you to join anyway?"

Legolas took a moment to gather his thoughts, shot a look at Gimli and began to speak. "Well, there had to be an Elf representative in the Fellowship. Lord Elrond was quite set on having Glorfindel go, I think, but in the end he decided on me."

"You must of said something to make him choose you." Thranduil said. He was certainly going to Have Words with Elrond the next time he saw him.

"Well, yes. I did, looking back on it. But it was more of a spontaneous act then anything. I think Mithrandir spoke with him too. Although he apparently suggested Elladan and Elrohir as well as me, but it...didn't go down so well with Lord Elrond."

"I can imagine." Thranduil stated. He would have to talk to Mithrandir, as well. Why on Arda hadn't Elrond sent one of the twins? Why _his child?_ It was probably because of that human, Estel. Not that there was any point in talking to Aragorn. It simply didn't work.

Legolas then launched into the story of the Fellowship. Gimli noted with interest that Legolas didn't say anything about how the two of them had been at war with each other all the way to Moria, and had spent a large amount of time on the mountains plotting how to throw the other off the mountain and make it look like an accident. This was something they'd only recently admitted to each other, though.

Eventually, they reached Helms Deep in the story, and it was here that Maegóre interrupted Legolas.

"Dwarf? Have you _nothing_ to say on the matter?" He demanded.

Gimli glared at the Elf. "My name, Elf, is Gimli, and I would thank you to address me so." He growled.

Maegóre looked slightly taken aback, but recovered quickly. "Who are you to speak to me so?" He hissed. "Remember, Dwarf, that you are a guest in this house and-"

"Enough!" Thranduil snarled. "Maegóre, I would expect better of you. Legolas, carry on."

With an acidic glare at his brother, Legolas continued with the story, only to be stopped again later, at Pelennor fields.

"I would presume, then, that the Dwarf has done absolutely nothing this far into it?" Maegóre asked in a light tone. He seemed to have opted for a different way of attack.

"No," Legolas explained. "I have explained much of his part this far through."

"Then why does he not speak?" Maegóre pressed.

"Maegóre! Must you always ask ridiculous questions?" Legolas snapped.

"It is not a ridiculous question, Legolas. He has yet to say a word about anything, yet he travelled to the Black Gates and back. I shall just presume, then, that he is like the rest of his race; with no opinion or intelligence to speak of." He leaned back in his chair.

Legolas appeared to be too mad to retort and Thranduil looked like he was trying to think of something to say. Gimli didn't think it would be a good idea to start an argument with Legolas's brother, especially on his first full day in Eryn Lasgalen. No matter how infuriating, arrogant, spoiled and argumentative that brother was. He still said nothing, just glaring at the Elf with distaste.

"Maegóre," Thranduil finally seemed to have something to say. "Apologize to Gimli, please. Then I think it would be a good idea if you left."

"What?" Maegóre asked in what seemed like genuine surprise.

"Ray," Legolas tried. "Please. Just go."

Maegóre looked thoroughly annoyed, but stood up to leave anyway. "I will leave. I won't apologize." He said defiantly, before stalking to the door and storming out of it.

There was a short silence in the room. Finally, Thranduil began to speak again. "I must apologize on Maegóre's behalf. I can assure you that very few here will share his opinion, and I will certainly talk with him about this later."

Gimli nodded. "Of course. It's a small matter. Go on, Legolas." He paused. "Tell him about your oliphant."

Thranduil raised his eyebrows. "_Your_ oliphant?"

"Er," Legolas began. He was still seething over his brother. "Not my oliphant, really." He then began to tell his father about the battle, and 'his' oliphant, and continued until he reached the borders of Eryn Lasgalen. He spent a lot of time talking about Fangorn, Gimli noticed, but merely brushed over the Glittering Caves.

"Excuse-me." Gimli said, just as Legolas finished. "Have you nothing to say about those Caves?"

Legolas looked disgusted. "No. They were cramped and confined and stuffy. That's all there is to say about it."

"Cramped?" Gimli looked thunderstruck.

Thranduil remembered their conversation the previous evening, and rolled his eyes. "You can have this discussion over breakfast, I'm sure."

"We will." Legolas assured him, as he stood and went to the door. After Gimli walked through, he called goodbye to his father (as did Gimli) but Thranduil stopped him from leaving first.

"We will talk some more about this later, Legolas."

"After you've spoken to Maegóre?"

"Possibly at the same time."

"Fine. Goodbye, Ada." Legolas turned and walked through the door, shutting it behind him, but was surprised to fine that Gimli was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Feedback would be great - I'd love to know what you thought about this!

Translations : _mellon-nin_ - my friend / _adar_ - father / _ada_ - informal of father. Think that's all of them :)

Martiny The One And Only Still: Of course it can only end badly...although there is still time for Gimli to run!

Purplefluffychainsaw: I've tried to work more on my descriptions and stuff this chapter (although that has always, unfortunately, been a weak spot for me.) and thank you for reviewing!

Stargirl0507: Ew. Slash. Anyway, absolutely not, and thanks for reviewing!

tear-drowned-angel: I know. I feel sorry for Gimli too...but they're not all mean! Thanks for reviewing.

Manwaithiel Melda: I'm glad you like it! Maegóre seems to interest everyone. Thanks for reviewing!


	3. Part Three: Misleading Issues

Home Sweet Home

I was going to update on Monday, but I was unable to access my account...so I've done it now :)

Thanks to the people who reviewed part 2 - the replies will be left at the end of the chapter again!

Part Three

When Gimli stepped out of Thranduil's study, he expected Legolas to follow him. But the door swung shut behind him, and he could hear - just - the quiet hum of voices inside that showed that Thranduil and Legolas were still talking. Gimli shrugged and prepared to wait. He leant against the wall, but the very moment his back brushed the stone, somebody grabbed him and pulled him roughly away from it.

"Watch where your going!" The person's voice hissed quietly, before promptly kicking the Dwarf in the sensitive spot behind his knee's, making him collapse heavily. The figure just managed to grab him before he hit the floor, but slammed his knee into the back of Gimli's head anyway. Hard enough to make the Dwarf black out.

Throughout all of this, Gimli was powerless to defend himself. It was rather rude to walk about a place with one's axe, of course, so he didn't have that with him. He was also so surprised to be being attacked in Legolas's home that he was too stunned to put up a fight, but he was being held so tightly he couldn't have done much, anyway.

Feeling rather pleased with himself, and how quickly he had worked - it had all taken place in a matter of mere seconds - the attacker began dragging the unconscious being down the corridor, and none too carefully. He was lucky; he hadn't quite cleared the corridor when Legolas stepped out of the study, but Legolas thankfully looked the other way first, and by the time he had looked where he should have, there was nothing there.

Legolas was surprised that Gimli hadn't waited for him. Legolas concluded that the Dwarf had simply presumed that he and Thranduil would be talking for a long time, and hunger had overcome him so he had stumbled off to find the kitchen. It would take him only a matter of seconds to catch up with his friend.

However, when Legolas did reach the kitchen, Gimli was nowhere to be seen. None of the kitchen workers had seen the Dwarf since the previous evening at supper. He really did begin to worry for his friend, although he told himself it was pointless, and that Gimli was perfectly alright. He strode out of the kitchens, and back into the main body of the palace, wondering if Gimli had perhaps gone back to his chambers to wait for him there. It was possible.

A quick look around his rooms assured him that Gimli was not in there, either.

Legolas sank into an overstuffed armchair. There was nowhere else that Gimli would go without him in this place. The event of the morning kept running through his mind, remembering what had occurred between his brother, himself and Gimli. He wouldn't have had reason to worry, except that conversation...

Why did he have such a dark feeling that Maegóre had something to do with this?

He was brought out of his thoughts by a head poking around the door.

"Legolas? The patrol party has arrived early, they're coming through the gates now." Hathel informed him. Mistaking Legolas's look, he quickly added, "I did respect your privacy! I knocked twice but no-one answered!"

"It's okay, Hathel. Sorry. I didn't hear you." Legolas stood up and went over to the other Elf.

"What's wrong?" Hathel asked curiously, as he shut the door behind them and they began walking down to the Entrance Hall.

Legolas bit his lip slightly. "I seem to have lost Gimli."

Hathel stifled a laugh. "The Dwarf? Have you checked the kitchens?"

"Yes."

"Relax, Legolas, I didn't mean anything by it. I think he's quite fascinating, actually. I'm sure he's fine, just a little lost."

"I should go and look for him." Legolas said as they made their way through the doors of the Entrance Hall.

"You do that, but it won't hurt to say hello to Aelin and Linnod first." Hathel pointed out.

Legolas nodded. He waited while the six Elves finished their report to Tanthalas and Kemen, before four of them went to wash in their homes and two of them - Linnod and Aelin - bounded energetically over to them. Kemen followed at a normal walking pace, rolling his eyes.  
After he greeted his friends and waved off their questions about the Fellowship and the Quest, Legolas said, somewhat distractedly, that he had to go and look for something. This was met with a few raised eyebrows when Hathel explained that he had to go and look for the Dwarf.

"Oh yes." Aelin said as he remembered Legolas's companion. "I forgot about the Dwarf."

"I didn't." Linnod remarked.

"You lost the Dwarf?" Kemen frowned. "So...he's somewhere in the palace...alone?"

Legolas nodded. "Probably. Unless someone has managed to find him. Which is unlikely."

"He looked pretty angry when I saw him earlier." Kemen admitted. Legolas, who didn't know what his friend was talking about, looked at him and Kemen continued. "It wasn't long ago, actually. An hour at most. He must have just come out of King Thranduil's study."

Now, Legolas sighed. He could guess what must of happened - Gimli had stormed off, angry about what Maegóre had said, and was now either lost or sulking or both.

"I wouldn't worry though." Kemen added smoothly. "Maegóre went past about ten seconds later."

Legolas's head shot round to the other Elf. "He did?" It could be a coincidence...but it didn't seem very likely. He knew how the pair felt about eachother. What if his brother had taken Gimli off to have a little talk?

"Yes. Looked like they were headed outside, but I don't know." Kemen continued. He then watched appreciatively as Legolas slid past him and back the way he had come, seemingly on his way up to see Maegóre.

Legolas didn't stop to knock on his brother's door, but threw it open with enough force to make it hit the wall with a sharp thwack. Standing in the doorway, he inspected Maegóre's main room, which was empty.

It was different to his room. Although the layout was the same - same windows at the end of the room, same doors around the room - it was furnished differently. There was a large desk which dominated the room, and on it was all of his papers and stationary. The walls were lined with sofa's and tables and paintings - there was one of Maegóre and Legolas together in their adolescent years, and the rest were of landscapes. There were a few bookshelves, but the books had been taken off of these a long time ago. Now they contained odd little ornaments that somehow documented his life. The books had been taken away, Legolas didn't know where. The room was emptier than Legolas's. It told little of Maegóre's personality, but much of his life.

"Maegóre!" Legolas called out loudly. He certainly wasn't going to search around for his brother. He had to wait only a few seconds before Maegóre stepped into the room.

"Can I help you?" Maegóre asked tightly.

"Have you seen Gimli?" Legolas asked, as he entered the room.

Maegóre's face immediately darkened and he scowled. "No. I try to avoid being around unpleasant things."

"Well, he's missing. Do you know anything about it?" Legolas pressed. As he had made his way up to Maegóre's rooms, he had convinced himself that he must have something to do with Gimli's sudden disappearance.

"Should I?"

"Maegóre! Stop playing games with me! I need to know where he is!" Legolas exploded, half storming up to the other. What was he going to do? There wasn't anything he could do, but Maegóre just looked so infuriatingly calm. Legolas stopped halfway through the room.

"You're looking in the wrong place." Maegóre said coldly. Then, seeing Legolas's face, he added, "It's only a Dwarf, Legolas. I don't understand what you're so worried about."

Far from helping matters, this only served to make Legolas angrier. "I hope you realise that this is all because of you. Because of your bullying, in Ada's study. Now he's walked off somewhere - and you walked after him! I know you had something to do with this. Gimli will tell me when I find him." Legolas insisted. He didn't want to spent another moment that close to his brother, so he turned around and walked out with of much of his dignity as he could muster.

Maegóre glared after his younger brother in anger. It was ridiculous - and Elf and a Dwarf being friends! Something really had to be done to show Legolas what was wrong with that picture.

* * *

Gimli was floating through a haze of fog and murky shapes. They made little sense to him, but he didn't really care. The feeling was a bit like being drunk, but without the headaches and pains he got afterwards. It was very calm there. Gimli couldn't feel anything, and he couldn't really see anything either. It was just nothing to him. He had been there awhile now - hours at least.

Gradually, the fog began clearing and the shapes made more sense. His senses came back too, and it wasn't long before he was more or less conscious.

He became aware that he was lying on something cold. Cold and hard. His back was aching, because who knew how long he'd been on it? It had to be stone. Or perhaps concrete, although it was a very smooth floor. There was no light either - so no windows. It meant that he was in the underground part of the palace (if he was still in the palace at all). The floor wasn't the only thing that was cold either - the air was freezing, and so was he.

It was at that moment that Gimli realised he couldn't feel his limbs. He knew they were there; but as for moving them? He was numb and wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon. The Dwarf growled. He had known it was a mistake to come to Mirkwood, but he had ignored his instincts and followed the dratted Elf anyway. Look where it had got him! Not to mention the fact that he was probably tied up as well.

There was nothing he could do. Not until his attacker came back, anyway. Which gave him something else to think about. Who on Earth could have done this? In any case, he didn't have to think for long. The Elf had to have known where Gimli was at that time, and had to have been outside Thranduil's study too. It could only be Legolas's brother. Maegóre.

* * *

There was nothing for it. Legolas was going to have to tell his father about Gimli's disappearance. It was now midway through the afternoon, and Gimli had not even shown up for lunch. After skipping breakfast, there was no way that the Dwarf would go without a second meal. He would be starving by now. Something had to have happened to him.

Although he shuddered a little at having to tell his father that there was currently a Dwarf lost or captured somewhere in his halls, but at least Thranduil would be able to do something productive about the problem. These were the kind of optimistic thoughts that were running through

Legolas's head as he hurried down the corridors to his father's study.

When he reached it, he knocked quietly and waited until he was called to come in, before sliding into the room. Thranduil regarded him with surprise - he clearly hadn't expected to see Legolas back so soon.

"Adar," Legolas began. "There is something I have to tell you."

"Go ahead." Thranduil replied evenly, putting down the block of papers he had been reading through. "I hope you haven't come here to tell me you've lost that Dwarf and that he's somewhere in the palace, alone. Then I would have no choice but to lock you in the dungeons." The worrying thing was, he was only half kidding.

"Er," Legolas said, his mind ticking and a serious change of mind coming over him. "No. Of course not. I came to ask you if - to tell you that after we've gone to Gimli's home, we are returning to Minas Tirith. I am going to help rebuild Ithilien."

Thranduil nodded. "That's very nice of you." He decided not to mention that he thought it would be nicer if he would stay in Lasgalen and help there.

"I came to ask you if I could have some of the Elves to help me. I wouldn't ask, but the shadow has been lifted and I would think you could do without some." Legolas continued.

Thranduil considered. Legolas was right - they didn't need all of the warriors any more. But did he really want them in Gondor?

"I suppose a few wouldn't hurt us. How many are you looking for?"

"However many can be spared." Legolas replied, a little absentmindedly.

"I'm sure something can be arranged." Thranduil said evenly. "Is that all?"

"Yes. Thank-you Ada." Legolas said, and in seconds he was back in the hallway. That didn't go very well, Legolas thought miserably, as he set off in search of Gimli again.

He hadn't even been looking for ten minutes when Kemen came hurrying up to him, looking worried and apprehensive.

"Legolas! Do you know what happened to the Dwarf?" Kemen asked immediately.

Legolas stared at him, and panic started to rise up inside of him. "What- why- what happened? Where is he?" He spluttered, eyes wide.

"He is gone - just gone. They are saying they saw him do it in the stables. I don't know-" Kemen was cut off by Legolas pushing past him and running through the corridors to the stables.

Legolas was sure that if he could just get to the horse then everything would be alright. Gimli wasn't exactly confident on a horse, so would probably be going pretty slowly, and that meant that Legolas could catch him up and sort it all out. This was what he told himself, anyway. Truly, he couldn't believe that it had all gone so wrong, so quickly.

It was unfortunate that Maegóre was passing through the Entrance Hall at the exact same time as Legolas ran through.

"Hold on." Maegóre exclaimed, catching hold of his brother as the two passed eachother. "What are you doing?"

"Let go, Maegóre!" Legolas hissed. "You do not understand!"

"You're right." Maegóre said pleasantly. "I don't. That's why I'm asking you."

"Gimli is gone! But of course you already know this - let go! I have to catch up with him." Insisted Legolas, but no matter how hard he tried, Maegóre's grip was too strong for him to get free.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, but if the Dwarf is gone, then I see no reason to go after him."

Legolas could not believe that this was happening. At least he knew where the Dwarf would be going - either on to Erebor, or back to Gondor. Either way, Legolas would find him. "Just let go!" Finally, he had pulled himself free of his brother, and without looking back, he rushed to the stable, leaving Maegóre glaring after him.

Legolas wasn't thinking straight - if he were, he would have waited and taken more efficient action, or at least prepared - and pretty much ignored all the questions thrown at him by workers and other Elves as he mounted his own horse Galadae, before riding out of the palace. He was still sure that he would be back before evening fell - Gimli couldn't be that far away, could he?

* * *

He watched Legolas go and felt a self-satisfied smile work its way onto his lips. His plan had worked, and everything was working out perfectly. Although he felt a little remorse at using one he held so close in this way, it had to be done. There was something seriously wrong with Legolas's way of thinking, but he would be thanked later. With Legolas out of the way, he would be free to go about as he wished, and the inquisitive Elf would not be a threat. If he knew Legolas, he wouldn't rest until he had caught up with the Dwarf. And that certainly wasn't going to happen.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Feedback and constructive criticism will be much appreciated, it's great to know what you think :) :) :)

Manwaithiel Melda: Thank-you! Well, I prefer to think that she just sailed (usually when Legolas was youngish.) but I'm open to her dying too. It hasn't come up as a thing in either of my stories yet though :) Thanks for reviewing!

Gabi: Glad you found that funny! Slash is just WRONG, though, and I'm really not into it, but I'll check out some of the other stories when I get a chance. Thanks for reviewing!

tear-drowned-angel: I know, he's horrible! And rude! Thanks for reviewing :)

Purplefluffychainsaw: Glad I did better this time :D Thanks for reviewing!


	4. Part Four: A Threat To The Plan

Home Sweet Home

Thanks everyone who reviewed :) The replies will be left at the end of the chapter again! (Sorry, but this chapter jumps around viewpoints a lot. ;)

Part Four

"Legolas is gone."

Those three simple words were enough to make Thranduil jerk his head up from the patrol review he was reading and stare at his eldest son in confusion.

"What?"

"Gone. Just now. After that Dwarf-friend of his." Maegóre said moodily, throwing himself into a chair.

Thranduil couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Legolas hasn't even been back for twenty-four hours yet. Explain."

"I don't know. Legolas just ran through the palace and left. He told me he had to go after the Dwarf." Maegóre scowled. "Humans, now Dwarves. He does not even deserve to be called an Elf."

Thranduil scrutinized the other Elf coolly. "I hope that for your own sake, you were not just talking about your brother."

Maegóre met his fathers gaze and held it. "You know who I was talking about." He then winced as Thranduil slammed his hand down onto the desk.

"I don't know what's come over you lately! I know how much you care about Legolas, yet since he has come home all you do his hurt him and push him away! You don't even seem to be able to see what you are doing, or care. I am at my wits end with you today, and this behaviour stops now. That comment was one step to far, Maegóre. Get out. Now." Thundered Thranduil harshly.

Maegóre looked away. Thranduil was right, about one thing at least. Maegóre would never do anything to hurt Legolas. But that seemed to be what he was doing anyway. He strode out of the room without looking back, already regretting what he had said. There was no way to take it back, though. He would never admit that he had been wrong about Legolas's friend.  
But he had better things to do than brood over a Dwarf.

Gimli was waiting for the feeling to come back to his limbs. He could now move his right hand, and had determined that he was indeed tied up. Tightly. Uncomfortably tightly. He was just waiting for his captor to come back.

It was at that precise moment that he heard a door slam somewhere in the vicinity. There were faint echo's of the slam as whoever had entered the place headed to where Gimli was tied. He wondered where exactly he was for the captor to be so confident about making noise.  
It was then silent for some time. Gimli attempted to move his head to look around, but it just made him dizzy, so he stopped. Wondering where the person had got to, he blinked to make his vision more stable.

"So you have awoken."

The voice, which came from the shadows, made Gimli jump. He looked around wildly, dizziness and all, for the source of the voice.

"Who are you?" Gimli called. "What do you want?" He waited for the reply, but the was none. Growing angrier by the second, he stared into the shadows furiously, but he could see nothing. "Where are you?" He shouted as loud as his predicament would allow him. "Come out of the shadows, coward!" His outburst was met with only laughter. Mocking, satisfied laughter. It made Gimli's blood boil." Show yourself!" He roared.

"Shout as loud as you like. You won't be heard." The voice was calm, light; as though he did this kind of thing everyday. "At least...not by anyone who might help you."

"You are forgetting Legolas. He will find me, and when he discovers what you've done..." Gimli trailed off suggestively.  
More laughter, that made Gimli grind his teeth in anger.

"Legolas will not help you." The captor said confidently. "Legolas has gone. He has left you." He paused for a moment, waiting for his words to sink in properly. "So sorry."

Gimli's throat was dry. He had to be lying. Had to be. There was no way Legolas would leave him. Not a chance. "You lie." He croaked.

"Do I?" The captor seemed to be enjoying himself. "Think about it. Legolas grew up here. He spent millennia here. He knows every room, every nook and cranny, this is his home. Do you not think that if he wanted to, he would have found you by now?"

Silence. In the room, anyway. Inside Gimli's head, the words were echoing around, shouting at him, mocking him. Legolas's face appeared in his head. The words he had spoken to persuade him to return home. So trusting, he had looked. Would he really...? No, Legolas would never... but what if...? Gimli mentally cursed himself for doubting his friend, but everything that had been said to him...well, it made perfect sense.

"I regret having to tell you this," The captor said, with a sympathetic edge to his voice. It was a fake, sarcastic edge though. "But Legolas left earlier in the afternoon. He has returned to Minas Tirith to his friends. After saying goodbye to his family and friends here."

Gimli swallowed. "He would never do that." The Dwarf insisted. But his confidence was wavering.

"Wouldn't he? We'll see. Until he does manage to come and find you, though, it's just me and you." The captor smiled scathingly. "We are going to have fun together, are we not?"

Gimli ignored the other. He just couldn't listen to it anymore, for fear that he might start to believe it.

"I understand that you have a lot on your mind right now. I'm going now, for I have other things to do. But I will be back soon. We can have another little chat." Pause. Smirk. "Aren't you going to say goodbye?"

"Manners are something you are clearly not acquainted with." Gimli said stiffly. "So why should I use them with you?" He instantly regretted his insult when a moment later he received a sharp punch on the nose.

"Because," The captor said sweetly, from back in the shadows, as though nothing had happened. "If you don't, Legolas may be the one to pay for it later. What are you going to do?"

Gimli turned away from where he thought his attacker was. "Goodbye." He whispered. Although he found it difficult to believe that this Elf would ever attack Legolas, he wasn't going to risk anything. He certainly wouldn't put anything past his captor.

"That's better." The Elf replied cheerfully. Moments later the door slammed shut again. Gimli was left by himself in the darkness, cold, hungry and thirsty, lying pathetically on the floor. But at least he now had a lot to think about.

* * *

Legolas rode swiftly through the forest, searching through the trees with his eyes for the Dwarf. However hard he looked, Gimli was nowhere to be seen. Legolas couldn't understand it. Unless Gimli had some secret talent on the horse that no-one had known about, he didn't see how he could have come so far - several hours away from the palace - and not have seen or heard anything from the Dwarf.

There was, of course, the possibility that Gimli was lost. Legolas hadn't wanted to think about that before now, but he decided he would have to consider it. Being lost in the forest after nightfall was not a pleasant thing, even after the shadow had been lifted: there were still many dangerous creatures around, and Gimli was inexperienced with most of them.

"Ai, mellon-nin, where are you?" Legolas murmured to himself as he slowed his horse down until they were stationary. It was only then that he realised he didn't have his bow, arrows or knives with him. He looked around in disbelief, as if they might be hanging off of a tree. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought to bring his weapons with him!

He asked himself if he should go back. It was the practical thing to do, but there it was, always at the edge of his mind driving him onwards. The thought that he was only that much behind Gimli and if he just carried on he would catch the Dwarf up in a few minutes. He shook his head. He decided to continue to the border, then if he hadn't found Gimli he would return to the palace. He would be safe as long as he was in the borders of the realm. Hopefully.

Legolas rode onwards, looking for Gimli and occasionally calling out his name. There was never a reply. Hours past, and finally he reached the border of Lasgalen, a place he knew well. Gimli was nowhere to be seen. Legolas dismounted from his horse, Galadae, and surveyed the area for any sign of Gimli. There was no sign. Annoyed at himself for allowing this to happen, he peered up into the trees for any sign of an Elf. There wasn't one, but he was sure there should be a patrol coming around in the next couple of hours, so he sat down and leaned against a tree. Sure that he now had a lot of time on his hands, he decided to think about what he would say to Gimli when he found him again.

Nothing he thought of sounded right. It was fine in his head, but when he muttered them aloud they came out wrong. It was possible that he would just make the situation worse by saying anything. He was already feeling miserable when Aragorn's head popped into his mind and he thought, with a groan, to what Aragorn would say when he heard about what had happened. Legolas concluded to think of something else, but he didn't get very far, because it was then that the patrol arrived.

* * *

It was nearing evening. In the palace, preparations were being made for dinner, while people whispered to eachother about the day's events. Admittedly, they had been rather interesting. The Dwarf had gone missing and Legolas had left shortly after. Every time the tale was retold and discussed, the event were changed just tat little bit more, until the stories going around were unbelievably ludicrous - but strangely, they were to some extent, believed.

Maegóre had locked himself away in his room, shortly after he had emerged from the cellar with one of Legolas's friends (and a bottle of wine) and hadn't come out again. Thranduil had attempted to continue the day's work, but had finished as soon as he had done an acceptable amount. He had then gone to check that Legolas really was gone, and The Dwarf really was gone too. They were. Thranduil sighed, and went to find Maegóre.

"Are you coming down to dinner?" He asked his eldest son coldly. Maegóre was leaning on his balcony railing, the doors wide open, watching the activity in the gardens. The nearly empty wine bottle was balanced next to him. Thranduil saw this, and his tone got even colder. "Or are you just going to get more _dorwinion_?"

Maegóre half-turned to look at his father. "I'm sorry?"

Tight-lipped, Thranduil pointed to the door. "Dinner." He replied angrily.

"I'm not coming down." Maegóre turned back to look over the balcony. "I have other things to do." He didn't notice his father narrow his eyes, and walk out of the room. Their morning meeting was still crystal clear in both of their minds, and Thranduil obviously still blamed Maegóre for Legolas leaving so suddenly. Still, he had things to entertain himself with, which would be much more fun than eating.

Maegóre didn't leave his room all night. He didn't sleep either - he had to do some thinking and sort some things out in his head. Most of his thinking involved Legolas and the nasty little companion he had brought home with him. Although time seemed to drag by at first, when the sun began to rise it seemed as though the night had gone by in the blink of an eye.

The first thing he did was go down to Thranduil's study. Maegóre had decided during the night that he had to speak to his father, and apologize for what he had said before. His plans were forgotten when he reached the study door, however, because he could hear some poor soul being shouted at inside.

"-GAVE IT TO HIM? WHY DID YOU GIVE IT TO HIM?"

Maegóre had to feel sorry for whoever was inside with his father. He himself had been on the receiving end of one of Thranduil's lectures many times, and could empathize perfectly with the other Elf. Curiosity overtook him though, and he knocked loudly on the door.

"Come in." Thranduil growled. When Maegóre entered, he saw that the Elf standing meekly in front of his father was one of the border patrol leaders, one of the ones who must have returned during the night.

"What's going on?" Maegóre asked immediately, his eyes dashing between the other two Elves in the room.

Thranduil sighed. "You may go," He told the patrol Elf, who looked relieved and pretty much flew from the study. "Sit down." When Maegóre was seated, he continued. "I have just been told that late afternoon, yesterday, the patrol met Legolas as they were on their way back to the palace. Legolas was by himself - no sign of the Dwarf, Gimli, either - without his weapons or any provisions."

"What?" Even Maegóre couldn't believe his little brother could be that stupid.

Thranduil nodded. "Yes. He asked the patrol for weapons, water and food - and they gave it to him. He wouldn't tell them where he was going at first, but eventually told them that he was going to - to the Lonely Mountain with Gimli. He wouldn't say anything else, and ordered them to hand the belongings over. I suppose they had no choice, but I don't know what he was thinking. And Elf...in Erebor?"

"It's almost as ridiculous as a Dwarf in Lasgalen." Maegóre replied sarcastically. Thranduil gave him a dark look.

"I'm glad you're here, actually."

"You are?"

"Yes. I want you to go after him and talk some sense into him. I have a feeling that despite everything, you're the only one - at hand - that will be able to do it." Explained Thranduil. Maegóre was horrified. As well as speechless. Go to Erebor? "You should leave within the hour." Thranduil continued helpfully. "So go and make the preparations. Quickly."

"But-"

"No buts, Maegóre. Hurry up, because if you leave now and ride hard you may catch him before he reaches the mountain."

Maegóre had no choice but to walk out of the study. He regretted his curiousity immensely. He would never think about apologizing to anyone again. It only seemed to get him into an even worse mess than before. He nearly walked into another Elf who had been passing by, and who Maegóre then recognized as Kemen. "Sorry." They both said at the exact same time, before they both continued on their way. Maegóre was frantically thinking of some way to get out of going after Legolas, and he had less than an hour to do so. He strode up to his room, as it was there that he seemed to think best.

* * *

He was thinking, and thinking hard. If Thranduil's plan went ahead, it would all be ruined, the façade would be over and everything would come out. That couldn't happen. Above all, that had to be prevented. How, though? It all depended on the next hour or so. What was he going to do with the Dwarf? There were so many questions running through his head. He was beginning to regret capturing the Dwarf. It had been exciting to begin with, but it was getting to be too much trouble.

The naugrim would never keep his mouth shut if he tried to let the Dwarf go and pretend it had never happened. It seemed he had dug himself into a hole that he just couldn't climb out of, no matter how hard he tried. If he did let the naugrim go and the Dwarf told - which, no doubt about it, would happen - all he would be able to do was pray that he would be forgiven and not exiled. With Legolas around he knew that the other Elf make sure he was punished, no matter how close the pair were. He knew Legolas too well.

He couldn't, wouldn't, believe that his whole plan had been messed up already. There had to be a way out. Whatever it was, he was going to find it.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Feedback and constructive criticism would be very appreciated, it's great to know what you think and how I could improve ect :) :) :)

Manwaithiel Melda - Thanks :) Ah well, I guess you'll just have to wait and see about that! And you might be surprised, actually. Thanks for reviewing again!

Martiny the one and only still - Evil, huh? Sorry, I can't kill him off just yet: he's kind of important to the plot. But if you like he can die after the story! Thanks for reviewing :)

Kat75643 - Can't tell you, but you'll find out soon enough! The actual place is pretty boring, to be honest, but oh well. Thanks for reviewing!

stlova - Thanks ;) I am too, lol -- ok -- how many arrows does Legolas shoot into the mumakil's head to kill it? (I think that's how it's spelt.) Thanks for reviewing!


	5. Part Five: Visiting Enemies

Home Sweet Home

A/N: Sorry about how long I took to update, my computer crashed and we only just got it fixed :) (Which is a good thing because I was seriously grouchy after going so long without my internet fix.)

Part Five

"Hello again."

Gimli cringed. He had not heard the Elf come in, and the voice had startled him. The Dwarf had been alone since their discussion the previous day, and had now gone two days without food and drink. He was loosing strength rapidly - almost as rapidly as his faith in Legolas. Terrible though it sounded, he couldn't believe that Legolas still had not found him.

"What do you want?" Gimli demanded aggressively.

"I came to see how my guest is." The captor sounded offended. "I recently met with a little...hitch in my plan, but not to worry. It's all sorted now. Legolas, by the way, sends his regards."

There was a lump in Gimli's throat. "You haven't spoken to him." Gimli tried to sound confident.

"Haven't I?" The captor was keeping to the shadows, and out of the Dwarf's rather limited view. Gimli couldn't even tell where the Elf was standing. "I'm afraid to say that I'll be leaving for a while, so you'll be alone for a few days. I won't be long, though."

"You can't mean to leave me here for days with no food or water!" Gimli exploded.

"Actually," The attacker said casually. "There is a jug of water and plate of bread slightly to your left. Only an arms length away."

"But I can't reach that! I am tied up!" Gimli insisted. The Elf was insane, he decided.

"Well, you'll just have to try a little harder, won't you?" The Elf smirked. "I'll be seeing you soon." This time, he didn't wait for Gimli to reply. Seconds later, the Dwarf heard the soft _click_ of a door shutting and he was left alone in the darkness once more. He wondered vaguely how long it would be until he began straining to reach the water jug - if it was even there. It appeared to be out of his line of vision.

* * *

Maegóre stood in the stables, stroking his horse's neck. The stables were busy that morning; a foot patrol was being dispatched and another patrol with horses was just returning. The stable-hands were all preparing for their return, and paid little attention to Maegóre. He often came to sit with his horse and take her for a ride.

He inspected the patrol with a scowl. It was mostly just Legolas's friends leaving. Amateurs, Maegóre thought. It had been a long time since he had gone on patrol himself, but he felt a strange sense of jealousy as he watched the group, which included Kemen, Hathel and the rest of his brother's friends. Maegóre quickly pulled himself out of that line of thought, knowing that he himself should be leaving.

Moments later, he had mounted his horse and ridden out of the palace. He rode hard and fast; he definitely didn't want to enter a stronghold of Dwarves looking for his idiot brother, and he didn't know how far Legolas had gone.

* * *

The sun was already setting by the time Legolas arrived at Esgaroth. Although the Laketown was not his final destination, he had been riding hard and fast ever since he had left the patrol. It was not the worst journey he had ever made, it was true, but worry about where the Dwarf may have got to and fear for what may have become of him was stopping him from thinking straight. It was best that he rest before continuing to the mountain, considering it was full of Dwarves who hated him, with the possible exception of Gimli.

Legolas planned to ask the men of the town, who knew him, about his friend. He was sure that they couldn't miss a Dwarf riding to the mountain, especially as Gimli had most probably stopped off at Esgaroth too. It was likely that he was still there, of course. It was this thought that made Legolas continue until he reached the guard hut on the outskirts of the town.

Legolas dismounted his horse and approached the hut quietly. He could see that there were three guards, seated by a fire, laughing and talking merrily inside. He didn't want to disturb them, but he had no choice. He was hoping to have the whole business sorted out and be headed back to the forest by sunrise.

He announced his presence by knocking on the door and waited until one of the guards opened it. He looked at the Elf suspiciously, with one hand on his sword-hilt. He relaxed when he saw it was an Elf, and Legolas quickly introduced himself.

"Prince Legolas," The guard exclaimed. "I hope all is well?"

"Yes. Well - no. I wondered if you had seen a Dwarf riding through these parts. It would have been sometime during the day."

The three guards looked at each other, then all shook their heads. "No one has been this way recently." One admitted.

Legolas had an unpleasant sinking feeling in his stomach. He had been planning on visiting the mountain, but with Gimli and certainly not under these circumstances. Of course, there was just as much chance of the Dwarf being lost in the forest, and Legolas didn't know which scenario made him feel worse.

"Will you be staying in the town?" One of the guards asked, bringing Legolas out of his thoughts.

"No," Legolas assured him. "I will rest by the trees for some time though, and be off before sunrise."

Turning Galadae loose for the night, Legolas leapt into some trees and tried to sleep. He was only partially successful, and was somewhat relieved when he realized it was time to continue his journey. His only comfort was that it wasn't far to the mountain now. Legolas was already feeling a little lonely.

Legolas had barely mounted his horse the following morning before he heard his name being called out behind him. Immediately pulling Galadae to a stand-still, he glanced behind him. The guards hut was still in sight, and just behind that was a figure that Legolas recognized, although he did wonder if his mind was playing tricks on him.

"Maegóre?" He demanded when the figure reached him. "What are you doing?"

Maegóre didn't try to hide the scowl on his face. "I was sent to look for you. Isn't it obvious? Come on, we're going home. _Adar_ is not pleased."

Legolas scowled. He certainly wasn't going home without having spoken to Gimli. "I am not going home. You are in no position to tell me to do _anything_, considering this whole thing is your fault."

Maegóre snorted. "How in Arda is this my fault? Because I don't like the _Naugrim_?" Before Legolas could interrupt, he quickly continued. "Yet you take his side over mine. A Dwarf's side over your own brother. Now you tell me it's my fault. Just come home with me. Adar has missed you awfully, you know. It isn't helping matters by running off after a missing Dwarf."

Just like how it had been intended, Legolas immediately felt guilty. "I'm not taking anyone's side, Ray, but he hasn't done anything wrong, and I'm worried about where he is. Surely you can understand that? I hardly meant to make Ada upset, but-"

"I know." Maegóre interrupted. He bit his lip. He studied the mountain in the distance and wondered if he was insane. After deciding he must be, looked directly at Legolas. "If you agree to go home I will carry on to the mountain, and if he is not there then I will search the forest until he is found."

Legolas blinked. _That_ he had not expected. He considered the offer for a moment before and unwelcome thought crossed his mind. "You do not mean to go to the mountain." He accused. "You will just say you have."

"I will go to the Dwarves, Legolas. Trust me. I may not like it, but I'll do it. Do we have a deal?" Maegóre didn't expect his brother to agree right away, but eventually, he would accept. He wasn't disappointed.

"I should be the one to speak to Gimli, not you." However, it sounded more like he was trying to persuade himself, not his brother.

"It will mean more coming from me. After all, it looks like I am the reason he has gone." Maegóre insisted. "I'm not standing around here all day. Turn around, go home. I will follow afterwards and I might even bring the Dwarf with me."

That decided it for Legolas. Nodding, he smiled at the other Elf. Strangely, he was sure - almost completely certain, anyway - that Maegóre would go the Erebor. There was absolutly no reason to believe this. In fact, there was every reason to believe the opposite. Yet he was still going to trust him, and return home.

"Thank-you, Maegóre." Legolas said. Maegóre stayed silent and smiled uncomfortably while Legolas turned and settled into an unrushed journey home. He would certainly pick up to pace when he was out of Maegóre's line of sight. He was going to search the forest for his friend just in case, and he would need time to do that. He did not want Gimli to starve in the forest, or worse.

Maegóre watched the outline of his younger brother disappear into the trees. Then he turned to look up at the foreboding figure of the Lonely mountain. He would rather face a hundred cave trolls than go and visit the _Naugrim_. But however many bad habits he had, he was also fiercely loyal (and protective) to Legolas. Therefore, his only choice was to carry out his promise. Resentfully, he began making his way to the mountain. He had decided that the quicker he got it over and done with the better.

* * *

Maegóre swallowed. He was generally not a person who got nervous. He hadn't been nervous at the Battle of Five Armies, or at Dol Guldor. He wasn't nervous when he had accidentally shot his brother when learning archery, and then had to face his father, or at his coming-of-age celebration, where he was required to give a speech. Standing at the foot of the mountain, however, proved to give him the most acute nervousness he had ever experienced before in his life.

He was about to move towards the front Gate, when a voice stopped him. Looking down, Maegóre saw the source of the voice.

"Halt!" A dark haired dwarf, no more than three feet, stood by the horse, glaring angrily up at him. "Who are you, and what are you doing on our lands?"

He started at this. Realizing how he deep in thought he had been to be taken by surprise - by a Dwarf, no less. A quick glance on his other side revealed that there was another dark haired Dwarf on his right. They were both glowering at him and they both carried rather pointy sticks in their hands, perfect for causing pain and defending themselves if it turned out that they couldn't get to the two or three axes they also carried in time. Maegóre reminded himself that her would never get anywhere unless he was polite before replying to the Dwarf who had spoken.

"I am Maegóre Thranduilion , of Eryn Lasgalen. I come his as a messenger for...for my brother, Legolas. I mean to speak to...er..." Maegóre desperately searched for the name of Gimli's father. He knew it, of course, but had forgotten it at the most inconvenient moment. "Gimli's father." He finally said, rather lamely. Brightening somewhat, he then continued. "Glóin! Gimli's father Glóin!"

"You are Thranduil's son?" One of the Dwarves demanded aggressively.

"That's what I said, isn't it?" Maegóre snapped, then berated himself straight after. He knew from the angry expressions on the Dwarves face that he had made a mistake.

"Get off of your horse." The second Dwarf growled. He moved the pointed stick he held threateningly.

With great effort, Maegóre slid off of the horse onto the ground and tried to look agreeable.

"Leave it here." The other Dwarf instructed. When Maegóre looked liable to argue he opened his mouth, but the Elf consented, although reluctantly, and after he whispered something in the horses ear, it trotted several metres away. "You came alone?" The Dwarf asked sceptically. He didn't think Thranduil's son would be traveling alone, but Maegóre's nod surprised him.

"Follow us." The second Dwarf said, but this was difficult to do, because they both walked behind Maegóre, ensuring that they didn't get stabbed in the back. They directed him to the Gate, muttering in their own language to each other.

It didn't take long to reach the Gate on foot, and Maegóre waited patiently while the Dwarves opened it. They then ushered him through, until he was waiting in a great hall of stone.

The Elf was extremely surprised. The crafted stone was not rough and ugly as he had expected. There were no careworn chips or deformed carvings. He couldn't see any grotesque shapes, and this wasn't because it was far to dark in there either. The Entrance Hall was brightened by candlesticks and lanterns supported by the walls, lighting up the whole chamber. Not a single corner was left to rot. Then you came to the walls themselves. Clearly, they had been carefully carved years ago and were still cared for now. Maegóre would not have believe that Dwarves could create anything so beautiful as this Hall. The fact that they had managed to create such beauty out of stone, of all things, made him both uncomfortable and awed. The stone walls were shaped delicately, and smoothly. There was not a single blotch or mistake: this hall had clearly taken a great deal of time to finish, but he could see that everyone who had worked on this room had put in their every effort. The walls were decorated with gems, not so many that it was an eye-sore but enough to add colour and texture, set in patterns depicting various accounts of Dwarven history. Maegóre knew next to nothing about each subject, but the murals were finely made and clear to look at.

He spent a long time inspecting the cavern, waiting to be told what to do by the Dwarves who had accompanied him. Oblivious to what was going on in the room, he concentrated admiring the works or art, for that was what they were. Without realizing, he soon began to approach the walls, walking along them and trailing a hand along, feeling the smoothness of stone and glossiness of gem. It was disconcerting for him to be doing this, and he got the strangest feeling when he looked upon it all. It was not what he had expected in the least.

He began to wonder if he had been wrong about the _naugrim_...Dwarf. Legolas's friend. Maegóre quickly pushed this thought out of his mind. Ridiculous.

"They are masterful, aren't they?"

Maegóre almost jumped. What on Arda was happening to him? Dwarves seemed to be creeping up on him a lot lately. He tried to fix a bored look on his face.

"I suppose so." He replied dully. He immediately felt rude and only partly reluctantly corrected himself. "They are clever. I have never seen anything like it before." Not even his own home was as good as this (not that he would ever admit this to anyone, least of all a Dwarf.) and he was beginning to wish it was.

"Indeed. You are a messenger from King Thranduil?" The Dwarf had bushy grey-white hair and was looking at Maegóre with a raised eyebrow.

"No, my brother. Legolas." He replied. "I wish to speak with...Master Glóin. As well as Master Gimli."

"You're speaking to him." The Dwarf said. "Glóin, son of Gróin."

Maegóre blinked, before realizing that the Dwarf must have been fetched while he was admiring the chamber.

"My son is not here, though." Glóin continued. "I was actually under the impression, from a letter he sent me, that he was visiting your...forest." The made the word _forest_ sound like a swear word. The tone of underlying disgust while he said this last sentence was unmistakable. Clearly this Dwarf believed, like Maegóre, that Elves and Dwarves should stay well away from each other. "Why? Has a problem occurred?" This was more like a statement then a question. Also like Maegóre, Glóin had clearly known that the pointless friendship between Legolas and Gimli was bound to cause trouble.

"Not at all." Maegóre assured him through gritted teeth. He searched for an excuse as to his visit. "Just...Gimli had finished visiting Lasgalen and decided to return here, while Legolas still had some things to take care of at home. However, Legolas received an urgent message from Minas Tirith shortly after Gimli had left. They are both required there as soon as possible, so Legolas asked me to inform Gimli, while he finished his business, before riding on to the City." It was not a very good excuse, he knew, but it was believable.

"I see."

"I must have passed Gimli on my way here." Maegóre continued. "Thank you for your help. I will give Gimli your greetings when I meet him, as I'm sure I just passed him on the road."

"I'm sure. Are you sure you would not like to rest here?" As he said this, he was already moving towards the door, to let Maegóre out. Briefly, Maegóre wondered if it would be worth accepting this offer just to see the look of horror upon Glóins face. He wanted to return home quickly, however, so he allowed the Dwarf to let him out of the mountain. After exchanging goodbyes, and thanking the Dwarves for their hospitality. Maegóre made his way back down to his horse, no doubt carefully watched by Dwarves in the undergrowth or mountain, but he carefully ignored this.

As he whistled for his horse, he thought how he regretted not being able to see some more of the beautiful mountain. Realizing what he had just thought, he hurried to his his horse and distracted himself in every way he could.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Feedback and constructive criticism would be very appreciated, it's great to know what you think and how I could improve etc :) :) :)

Martiny the one and only still - If you still want to kill Maegóre by the end then you -and Gollum!- are welcome to him! I don't need this version of him again, hopefully, so it won't matter, but you'd be surprised ;) Your impersonation was great. I feel the same way about my computer. It's certainly my 'precious'! I'd be an idiot if I killed off Gimli, wouldn't I? No, I'm sure he won't die, so don't panic...yet. Thanks for reviewing!

So now they have the Inbox/Outbox program up, that's how I'm gonna reply to any reviews I get :) The reason I didn't do that before is because the PM'S and review replies and stuff stopped coming in on my e-mail a while ago (not too sure why though) so I didn't know if it was a system error and had happened to more than just me. So I did it at the end of each chapter so that people wouldn't think me ungrateful and rude by ignoring their reviews, which I really appreciate. :) :) :)

So if you love seeing Inbox: 1 when you log in...you know what to do :)


	6. Part Six: Confrontations & Conversations

Home Sweet Home

Thank you Gabi1994, Manwaithiel Melda and FemaleSpock for reviewing last chapter!

Part Six

"You did _what_?"

Maegóre winced. "It really wasn't that bad, Adar, I was barely in their mountain for even an hour."

Incredulous, Thranduil leaned back in his chair and stared at his eldest from there. "I sent you to stop your brother from going up to that mound of stone. What do you do? You go up to it instead!"

"I did stop Legolas, though, Adar. See, he came home. You never said anything about me going there." Maegóre could only hope that he would be allowed to his rooms soon. After leaving the mountain, he had ridden home at a relative pace. He hadn't hurried, but he had hardly dwindled either. It was now two days after his meeting with Gimli's father, and Maegóre wanted to talk to Legolas before he returned to bathe in his rooms.

"I thought you had more sense."

"It was not as bad as you'd think, you know. The mountain. It was quite nice, actually. Very..." As Maegóre searched for a word to describe the entrace hall that he had seen, he noticed the icy look on his father's face, a look that surely meant nothing good. "It was very dirty." He amended lamely, although he was relived when Thranduil's expression melted into a more accepting one.

"I see. If it is as you have told me, then there is simply one thing I need to know." Although Thranduil's voice was relaxed and calm, his tone was misleading to his actual feelings. He was having trouble comprehending that his son had actually gone up to the mountain. More surprising was the fact that said son had been _Maegóre_, not Legolas. "Where is Legolas?"

Maegóre started. "You mean - he isn't here?"

"No, he isn't. And yet, surely he should have arrived home before you if he returned home whilst you traveled to that...mountain?"

Blinking, Maegóre searched for a reason, anything, why his brother had not arrived home yet. He had assumed that Legolas had, as Maegóre had seen no sign of his brother on his journey to the palace. "I had no idea, Adar. I don't know..."

Thranduil looked grim. "I'm sure that it's nothing to worry about. He does have a tendency to disappear. Although his friends - Hathel, Kemen, Aelin and the other one - should all be arriving back from their patrol about now and would have been looking forward to seeing him. You should go to your room - when you are done, though, there is a rather large pile of paper here to go through, which I'm sure you are very excited about, so I'll be certain to leave some for you."

"How very generous." Maegóre replied sarcastically, before getting to his feet and making his way over to the door.

* * *

He smirked as he opened the door to the dark room and entered it, as quiet as he could. There was no light in the room at this point, but he could just pick out the shape and form of the Dwarf's body, week and pathetic after so many day's of starvation and dehydration. The sight - and thought - of this made him feel oddly satisfied and pleased. The door shut behind him with only a soft click to betray his presence, but he knew it didn't matter. The Dwarf was a mortal, and wouldn't be able to see him even if he danced in right in front of the Dwarf's eyes, especially when the mortal was in such...pressing conditions.

A few steps into the room was all it took to be standing right by the Dwarf, who had drifted into a kind of half-sleep. He knew well that Dwarves were not like humans, were marginally stronger in some aspects, but neither came close to an Elf. Gimli was week and pained and hungry, yes, but could survive for a while longer still.

He kicked the Dwarf. Not hard enough to cause pain - much pain - but hard enough to wake him. It took a handful of minutes for the Dwarf to wake completely, but he granted the being this small gift.

"I suppose you missed me." He said mildly once he had Gimli's full attention. He didn't wait for an answer. "I won't be leaving for quite a while, you'll be glad to hear, so we have lots of time to catch up." Smiling slightly manically, he settled on the floor, about a foot from Gimli. "I thought to tell you a bit about this room. You've spent a while in here, so I think you'll be interested."

The Dwarf still was not responding to his words. So the Dwarf had not cracked yet. That was fine. They still had plenty of time to go.

"It belongs to Legolas, actually." The Elf began. "Although it has been a long time since it was last used. When he was a child, he had a different room to the one he has now. A room for a young child, leading out of his parent's room. Attached bathroom, walk in closet and an additional room, for storage. He used the storage room for his toys." He could tell that he had the Dwarf's undivided attention now. The feeling of _power_ that he felt was exhilarating, uncontrollable. Being in charge - having control - giving the orders - was giving him a rush of adrenaline. He had never felt it as strong as this before in his life. It felt _good_.

He paused for suspense. Gimli's breathing was loud, ragged and rough, not the barely audible whisper from when the Elf had first come in. What the captor really wanted to know now was what the Dwarf was feeling, thinking, wishing. Did he feel scared? Did he feel vulnerable? Did he feel pathetic, useless, a coward? Did he respect the captor now? Was he thinking about who his captor was, and why it had happened? Was he looking back on his time with Legolas and wondering, wondering about it all, their 'friendship', everything? Did he think about Legolas and wonder what the Prince was doing, thinking, feeling? Did he feel betrayed? Wish he had never come to the forest, made friends with Legolas, even be born? But the most important question - the one he wanted to know the answer to most - was; did Gimli hate Legolas for what the Prince had put him through?

"So you can imagine how hard it was to smuggle you in here. Although, of course, it was early morning and very few people were about. I hope you appreciate my efforts. Good job it's all stone wall around here, hmm? There is no way anyone could hear you cry out or yell. How do you feel about stone now, _Dwarf_?"

He waited, but no answer came. A sharp kick - the Elf didn't know where - got his point across.

"Just....as I always did." Gimli hissed, pain shooting through he side like a star shoots across the sky.

"I see. Well, in that case, I have another question for you. How do you feel about your dear _friend_ Legolas? After all this, all he's done to you?" The Elf leaned forward slightly. He truly was interested in hearing the Dwarf's answer.

"Legolas..." Gimli stopped. Nothing could make him talk about the Elf. It hurt too much. This crazy Elf could do what he liked to him, for it could never amount to the pain he felt in his chest when he thought about his friend. Or maybe...not his friend. Perhaps Legolas really had been the one who had ordered this to be done to him, and it had all been pretend. Maybe Gimli should have followed his gut instincts on the Elf and run like the wind as soon as he could. Maybe.

"I _said_-" The captor hissed furiously.

"I will not talk...of...about him." Gimli whispered. He couldn't speak louder than a whisper, or else his voice would break.

The Elf was smug. It radiated around him, through the room. Satisfied with this reply, he stood. "Why don't you have a think about that, then? I will be back tonight, and I want an answer. I will not be as lenient as I have been so far." He turned, not waiting for a response, and strode confidently from the room.

* * *

Legolas ignored the whispered voices and blunt stares that followed him as he strode along the main path to the palace doors. Although he was well aware that he was the center of attention right then, he had other, more important, things on his mind.

People had been watching him since he came through the gate, all the way to the stables, where people had hurriedly cleared a straight line down the centre of the stable for him and his horse. He hadn't spoken to anyone since arriving, and surprisingly, no-one had spoken to him. As well as this, Legolas had not met anyone on the way, because he had been careful to keep out of the path of the various patrols. It seemed he had done a good job.

It was late afternoon, the same day that his brother had arrived home. Legolas was headed to speak to said brother right then, followed by speaking to his father. On his journey home from Esgaroth and his search through the forest, he had convinced himself that Gimli must surely have reached the mountain. He was almost at the point of believing - but not quite.

Once he was through the palace doors, he stopped for a moment. He was, after, standing in his home. But, strangely, it felt nothing like home. It was different to how it had been when he'd left. Now it felt colder. Almost cruel, as though unknown evils were going on benieth his very nose. Shaking himself, he continued to hurry through the palace to his brother's room.

Knocking on the door, he waited patiently until the door cracked open to reveal Maegóre's face and then body.

"Legolas!" He exclaimed. "What are - where were you?" He stepped back, allowing Legolas to enter the room.

"I rode slowly." Legolas explained. It was a lie and they both knew it, but thankfully Maegóre didn't question him more, at least on that subject. It was a good thing too, because Legolas already felt nervous about his brother's answer. "Did you go to the...to Erebor?"

Maegóre nodded uncomfortably. This was the part he had been dreading; telling his brother what he had learned. "I did. I spoke to his father. Glóin. In the entrance hall, and not for long. And he told me that Gimli has not returned home yet. I'm sorry, Legolas. I'm just as perplexed by this as you are, but-"

"You are lying."

"What?"

Legolas narrowed his eyes. As Maegóre had spoken he had felt anger bubbling up inside himself. He knew that Maegóre hadn't visited the mountain, and he had been a fool to believe his brother would do such a thing. Now he was being lied to and he refused to accept it.

"You heard me, Maegóre. You have not been to the mountain. I'm sure you were laughing at me as I trustingly rode home, but there is no need to pretend. I'm only going to have to return there now, and-"

"Wait. What are you talking about? Of course I went to the mountain. Do you really think I would do that to you, Legolas?" Maegóre truly was hurt by the assumption his brother had made.

"Don't use that tone of voice. It won't work! You and I both know what a good actor you are. But I know Gimli is there. Where else could he _be_?"

Maegóre would have retorted angrily, had he not heard the note of desperation in Legolas's voice, searching for an answer to the missing Dwarf. Instead, he took a few moments to collect himself before replying almost gently.

"Legolas, listen. I know that you are angry and upset right now-"

"I am not angry or upset!"

"Be quiet and listen!" Maegóre snapped, then winced. He hadn't meant to loose his temper so quickly. "I have done nothing to your little friend. Believe me in that, at least. I told you I would go up to the mountain, and I did. It is up to you to decide if that is the truth, but if you are telling me that we have now become so distant that you cannot trust me to do a simple thing like that, then things have become worse than I thought."

Legolas paused. He regarded Maegóre coolly for a minute. Not quite ready to let his brother off the hook just yet, he said curtly, "I need to go and speak to Ada. I will see you later."

This was enough for Maegóre. He knew that he had persuaded Legolas, even if the younger Elf didn't want to admit to it just yet. He watched Legolas walk from the room without a word, before moving over to the window. Outside, it was raining.

* * *

"Legolas! You're back! What happened?"

Legolas jumped slightly and shook himself out of his thoughts. "Kemen-"

"Did you find the Dwarf?" Kemen persisted. He had come right up to Legolas, until there was less than two feet between them.

"No." Legolas replied forlornly.

"Did you go to Erebor, then?"

"No. I didn't." There was more than a trace of regret to be found in Legolas's voice.

Kemen blinked. "That's where people were saying you had gone. Rumours, I suppose. Should know better than to listen to them."

Legolas shrugged. "They were almost right. I intended to go to Erebor. Maegóre came after me, though...and went himself."

There wasn't a sound in the corridor the pair had met on. Niether spoke. Kemen looked dumbfounded.

"Maegóre- as in your brother? Went to Erebor? The _Dwarf's mountain_?"

Legolas cracked a smile. "Yes, Kemen. My brother went to Erebor. I can't quite believe it, either."He paused. "Haven't you just returned from patrol?"

Kemen nodded. "Yes, but it doesn't matter. It was quite boring, in any case. Actually, I was just going own to the archery range to meet with Hathel and Linnod. Do you want to come?"

Shaking his head, Legolas moved as though to carry on walking. "No. Well, yes, I would like to, but I need to go and speak to Adar now. Maybe later."

"Alright - but Legolas - it's not your fault about the Dwarf. You couldn't have done anything to change it. Things will work themselves out in the end." Kemen assured his friend, before they went their separate ways.

* * *

The captor sank into the chair. He had a lot to think about. Thing were becoming confusing, and although he had expected this, he hadn't expected this so soon. It was disconcertiong. He was gaining power, but at the same time he was rapidly loosing it.

The Dwarf was not truly damaged yet - but after tonight he would be. The captor's main focus was not in physical pain but psychological torment, although that didn't mean that he couldn't hurt the Dwarf physically. But that wasn't all. He hadn't expected Legolas to return so soon - in fact, he had expected Legolas to remain in the forest searching for much longer that this. But that was a small matter, and easilly overcome. It was clear that Legolas had no idea about anything that was going on. With a little concentration, it would stay that way.

The captor smiled. In a few hours, he would be visiting the Dwarf again. There was that to look forward to after all, if nothing else.

* * *

Thank-you for reading! Reviews are very appreciated, as is constructive criticism! (Go on, you know you want to... :P)

I meant to have Legolas find Gimli and find out what had happened in this chapter, but it just wasn't working out. Maybe next chapter, I suppose ;P


	7. Part Seven: The Truth Unveiled

Home Sweet Home

Thank you Manwaithiel Melda for reviewing last chapter!

Part Seven

"Ada? Are you busy?" Legolas asked tentatively, as he pushed open the door to his father's study.

Thranduil immediately dropped the letter he was reading and looked up at his youngest son. "_Of course_ I'm not busy, Legolas. When did you get back?" He discretely pushed the letter under a pile of unused parchment nearby, before motioning to Legolas to sit down.

"Not long ago, Ada." Legolas explained as he sat. "Less than an hour ago. But I went to speak with Maegóre first, then got caught up in the corridor by Kemen on my way here."

Thranduil nodded. "Are you alright?" He asked anxiously. "I presume you took so long coming home because you were looking for the Dwarf. Did you- is he-?"

"No, I didn't find him. I looked everywhere...but I couldn't find him." Legolas looked down quickly, to hide the tears that were forming in his eyes. After everything they had been through, for this to happen was just unthinkable. Gimli must be truly mad at him for Legolas had no idea what had happened. "I must go to Erebor." Legolas continued quietly. "I have to see if he is there or not-"

"Legolas." Thranduil said impatiently. "Your brother has already gone to Erebor. Master Gimli is not there."

"I know Maegóre _said_ he went to the mountain, Ada." Legolas muttered as he looked up, confident that all traces of tears were gone.

His father's eyes narrowed. "Yes, he did. But I can see that you don't believe him. You clearly think he lied. Do you think I raise my children to _lie_, Legolas?" Thranduil was unable to keep the anger completely out of his voice.

Legolas sighed. "No, I don't, but sometimes I think you are blinded by trust for them." He regretted it the instant he had said it. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that, Ada."

"I see." Thranduil said tersely. "In that case, there are some old books and papers that need storing somewhere for the time being. Go and find somewhere to put them all - they are waiting for you in the library. When you have finished moving them, please come back here. I'm sure I can find something else for you to do."

Legolas's heart sank. He had not been punished for misbehaving since he was an Elfling. He felt very childish for saying what he had. Still, there was no going back now. "Alright, Adar." He said resignedly, preparing to do the errand.

Thranduil stopped him just before he opened the door. "Legolas, do you remember when Elladan and Elrohir were brought here for a visit when you were an Elfling? You had never met a foreigner before. Maegóre had already met them, and for a time they all went off together and he forgot about you. You were so upset that your brother had found some others to play with and talk to that you said some very unpleasant things which you regretted later, but came out before you could stop them. The things you said hurt both Maegóre and the twins, although you were young and inexperienced. You are now much closer to the twins than your brother is, but you were still hurt that you were being left out at the time." He looked very pointedly at Legolas, who nodded.

"I remember." Legolas said swiftly, before leaving the room. He understood what his father was saying, but he still felt that the circumstance were slightly different. This wasn't just some childish feud but a full-blown dispute.

He had no idea where to store the old books and papers (temporarily or not). To be honest, he didn't quite understand why they couldn't just stay in the library or be moved to the archives, but he supposed he had to be disciplined somehow. There were hardly any free rooms in the palace at all, apart from the guest bedrooms in his parent's quarters, which were pretty much never used.

Legolas shrugged. If that was where they could go, that was where they would go. Feeling slightly better, he made his way to the library. He almost felt like whistling. It had been too long since he had visited the library, which was strange. Legolas loved to read, when he had time. Although he had his own private library, he preferred the public one. It was much bigger, and also far more inviting than his own empty, spacious one.

As he pushed open the door to the library, Parmahir - the main librarian - looked up from the book he was leafing through in surprise.

"Legolas," He smiled. "It has been too long since you were last here."

"I know." Legolas agreed regretfully. "But I'm afraid I have not come her for my own pleasure, but to do something for my_ Adar_."

"Ah, I believe I know what you speak of." Parmahir nodded in understanding. "You are here for the books and papers?" When Legolas confirmed that he was, Parmahir immediately led him around several shelves of books, many cabinets of particularly valuable papers and a few stacks of used parchment. They also went past past a handful of Elves enjoying their time reading, or writing, but they were quiet. Eventually, the pair arrived at an alcove. Parmahir pointed. "There are, maybe, seven stacks of papers that you father doesn't want in here any more, and the rest of it is the books."

Legolas tried to swallow his horror at this statement. He had not expected there to be this many to move. In fact it looked rather daunting.

"Of course. Thank-you." He said, and climbed the five or so steps to the alcove. Picking up a large stack of papers, he cursed the pact that his parent's rooms were two floors up and in the opposite end of the palace. It was going to take him all afternoon!

* * *

Gimli lay in the darkness, unmoving. This was not for lack of trying, of course. He had wriggled and wormed and tossed and turned so much he had blisters covering almost every inch of his poor, starved and dehydrated body. The rope that bound him was thick and rough. He could have handled this - he was a Dwarf, after all - but they were wound so tightly around his body that the skin had rubbed off under them and the ropes were now soaked through with blood.

He would have given his right, aching arm for even just a drop of water.

Gimli didn't allow himself to think about Legolas. Instead, he thought of what was enivitably going to happen to him that night. It could be nothing good, although the Dwarf had no idea what it could be. Some form of torture, perhaps. He doubted it. There was nothing that could be said to him that would hurt him any more than he had been in that respect, and he was so numb that it would take hours of any torture to make him feel the slightest thing.

There was a feeling gnawing away at his insides. Whenever he heard a sound - which was admittedly not often - he felt something rise rapidly inside him. It would eventually subdue, but it never went away - it was always there. It had taken him a while to realize what it was. He was _scared_. No, not scared. Terrified. And as much as it hurt him to admit it, he couldn't deny it. His captor was unpredictable. Anything could be around the corner. Gimli, helpless, exhausted, pathetic, could do naught but wait for it to come to him.

As Gimli lay on the hard, cold floor with his back aching and a pain in his neck. It was hard to imagine anyone, least of all the ever-cheerful Legolas, playing with toys in this room as a small child at all.

* * *

Legolas set down the last lot of books with a sigh of relief. If he didn't hurry, he would be late for dinner, which was about to be served. The Elf knew from past expirience that it was not a good idea to be late for a meal. Still, it didn't mean he didn't have time for one last gaze around the room.

He had chosen his own old bedroom, from when he was a young Elfling, to house the unwanted objects. It had been decades since he had last set foot in here, and he was surprised by how many happy memories came flooding into his mind now that he was back. He could remember his mother tucking him in at night, his father teaching him to write, his brother reading to him, playing with his friends and a whole heap of other things.

One thing the room didn't have was a balcony, something he'd always been upset about. Apparently, he hadn't been trusted enough not to fall off of the balcony until he came of age. It had always upset him. The bedroom was set deeper into the palace than many of the others, and it had only one window, in the main room. The washroom, closet and toyroom were all windowless, but it had been amended for by the sheer amount of lighting that had been used.

His old, childish furniture that had long since become too small for him was still in this room, unused and growing dusty. The bed, which had been so soft and comfy. The armchair, made to just the right size for him on his twentieth birthday*. He sighed, and deciding that he could afford to wait around just a little longer, decided to go have a look at his old closet.

The room was small. Bigger than the bathroom, but less than half as large as the toyroom, it had been just right for a child. However, Legolas was surprised to find bags and piles and stacks of his old toys and games in the room. He hadn't known they'd been moved, but then again, he hadn't been around much lately. Having them in the closet did make more sense than if they'd been in the toyroom. Many of his old games and such had been thrown away over the years because they'd become too old, or broken, to be kept. Some of them had survived the years, however, and they had stayed where they came from. Until they'd been relocated to the wardrobe, anyway.

Smiling - and knowing full well that he could maybe battle Orcs, but would never be able to battle his way through the playthings - he turned and walked over to the room that he had spent hours on end playing in. He grasped the door handle and turned it.

* * *

Gimli cringed as the familiar, telltale click sounded that told him the door was being opened. It was true that time was passing painfully slowly, but surely it was not evening time yet. Surely _he_ had not arrived yet. He was surprised when a small amount of light flooded the otherwise dark room. The door had swung fully open for once. Now, a tall and lithe figure stood silhouetted against the darkness. Gimli could not see the Elf's features, but he was smart enough to know who it was. The captor.

He tried to swallow, but found his mouth was too dry. He only made and odd glugging noise, rather like the sound a frog deprived of its pond would make.

Whatever it was, it couldn't last forever; he used that information as his last, small bit of comfort.

* * *

As soon as he heard the noise, Legolas was on his guard. He had yet to light the wall mounted lanterns, and he couldn't see through the rather disconcerting gloom. He reflectively felt for his bow, and mentally hit himself when he realized all his weapons were still in his room. The noise - a strange, throaty, frog-like sound - was unlike anything he had ever heard before.

Carefully, he felt along the wall for the lantern, and when his finger met it, he lit it. Slowly, the flame flickered to life. Legolas turned to inspect the room, see what dastardly creature had dared inhabit his toyroom.

It took a few moment for his eyes to settle on the lump in the middle of the room. Suddenly, as he began believing what he was seeing, he felt his breathing intensify, his knees go a bit weaker and his heart pound against his rib cage. Before he knew it, he was falling into the center of the room, reaching out to the unresponsive lump, but it was as if he was watching out of someone else's eyes, not his own. He couldn't quite take in what had just happened.

* * *

Gimli's eyes snapped shut the moment the lantern flickered on. After days in darkness and silence he was almost blinded by just the gentle illumination of one large candle. He held in on himself, unable to rise enough energy in himself to curl into a ball, but enough to keep still and quiet. He felt rather than heard the soft thump of a body coming down on the floor next to him, the slight _crack_ as bone hit stone.

He concentrated on closing in on himself so that the captor couldn't possibly get at him, refusing to think about anything, just concentrating on the images that swiled in front of his dizzy head. There was Aragorn...his father...Éowyn...Legolas...Legolas..._Legolas..._

The realization that his eyes were open and he was still seeing Legolas was slow coming. The voices that had otherwise been missing came back, quietly at first but become louder, almost deafening to someone who had heard nothing but the soft, taunting voice of his captor for the last few days. Legolas's mouth was moving in time to the voices, which he realized was not plural, there was just one voice: Legolas.

He blinked his eyes rapidly, willing the fog to clear faster as his friends face came into clear view. He could the the regret and guilt already etched into the Elf's face, and the distraught tone in his voice. The tears that formed in haunted, bright eyes was not imaginary either. He knew, then, that he should never have doubted Legolas, that they were still friends. Stronger now than before, even. Finally Legolas's voice broke, the tears fell free and the eyes ran themselves over the rest of the Dwarfs body.

Gimli relaxed from the tightness he had unknowingly drawn himself into and released himself. His body went limp, he was no longer taunt. Far from assuring Legolas that Gimli was there, it did the opposite.

As the Dwarf's body went limp and still under Legolas's hands, he cried out, unable to stop himself. Legolas could only think that he had come so close to saving the Dwarf, only to have him slip away at the last moment, how wrong it was, how_ unfair_.

Gimli heard the anguished words that fell from Legolas's mouth, and suddenly understood what had happened. He would not allow Legolas to believe he was dead, because he wasn't. Far from it; he had rarely felt so alive. Gimli used all his strength and will to muster up enough effort to speak, loudly, and be heard. He finally got there.

"I...lad...s'alright, now, s'alright. I'm here. I'm _alive_."

* * *

The captor blinked. Frowned. Something was wrong. He could feel it, in his heart. And he knew, instantly, that it had something to do with the Dwarf. More specifically, the Dwarf and Legolas. Something tight was caught in his throat. He had to stop it - the Dwarf was his! That night, it would all be over and the Dwarf would be dead, of not physically then mentally at least. _It had to be stopped_.

He jumped up, ignoring all reason, running through out of the dining hall and through the palace, to the king's rooms. He ignored the calls of his name from the rest of the Elves in the dining hall. His entirety was focused solely on getting to the toyroom before it was too late. The whispers and talkings that followed him out of the hall, through the corridors. He took the stairs three at a time, so intent was he to reach his destination. Pushing past, pushing through groups of servants he continued on his way, not pausing to listen to the complaints thrown at him or even to say sorry. He cared about only one thing at that moment.

* * *

"Gimli, I...I don't know..." Legolas breathed. It was all he could thing of to do at that point. Legolas couldn't think straight. There was so much running through his head ---

_Bang!_ Both Elf and Dwarf jumped at the slamming of the door - the one to Legolas's old room. In just a second, Legolas would meet the captor, the one who had done this to his friend. In a surge of anger he had the courage to stand up, to face this evil person. Who could do this, though? Who _would_? He could think of no-one, for no Elf was that cruel - before he could stop it, one name ran across his mind. _Maegóre_.

"No- no! I won't let it-" Legolas whispered fiercely to himself. But then the captor was there in the doorway, behind him - Legolas could feel it. He turned, fully prepared to meet the captor head on, enraged enough to fight til death if need be --- but then he saw the face on the one standing before him and was so shocked he felt his knees wobble slightly again.

Through his astonishment, he just managed to stutter out the name of the Elf before him.

"K-Kemen?"

* * *

* In human terms this would make him four or five :) (I read that Elves come of age at 50, but don't become a fully sized elf until they are 100, which I suppose would be their second coming of age, kinda like how we have 18 and 21 as our major birthdays.)

EEEEEEEEEEKKKKK!!!!!

Ahem. So glad I finally got to this part!!!!!!

OK, now, be honest - who actually saw that coming? I know everyone thought it was Maegóre, but I never actually said the captors name :D

Review! Please! Any feedback whatsoever would really make my day! (Except flames - but certainly ConCrit!)

But thanks for reading, everyone!


	8. Part Eight: To The Rescue

Home Sweet Home

Thank you to Manwaithiel Melda, Martiny the one and only still, Legolas Greenleaf . Willizabeth , Ron Brown and River Otter1 for reviewing last chapter! (For those of you that I couldn't get a reply to it's at the bottom of the page :D)

Part Eight

"K-Kemen?"

Legolas stared at his childhood friend. It couldn't be happening. It couldn't be possible. Why would he? _How_ could he? More importantly, how had he hidden it from Legolas? They had been friends for millennium. Each could tell easily when the other was lying, or hiding something. Could they have grown _that_ far apart? Questions threw themselves at Legolas so fast and hard he was in danger of being knocked unconscious.

He had stood up because he was ready to attack whoever had done this to Gimli. He had even prepared himself for the horrible possibility that it would mean attacking his own brother, and understood the consequences. But he had been boiling with hard, dangerous anger. The thought of it being Kemen hadn't even crossed his mind. Here, with these unpredictable new events unraveling, he didn't think he was capable of attacking _anyone_, let alone the boy he had grown up with, who had been his best friend until Aragorn and Gimli had come along. Saying that, he didn't feel capable of doing anything at all without speaking in gibberish or his knees buckling.

Kemen was breathing hard and staring at him. His grey eyes flickered from Legolas, to Gimli, to Legolas, to Gimli and back again. Those eyes, which Legolas had once compared to the sky on a cloudy day, were now as hard and cold as a steel blade and twice as piercing.

"Legolas," Kemen rasped. "Get away from him!"

Legolas replied by looking at him with a devastating mixture of hurt, confusion and disgust reflected in his eyes, face and body language. Still, he took one step back, until his foot brushed Gimli. He didn't look at the Dwarf, but held his gaze with Kemen, who struggled to break away before continuing desperately.

"No- Legolas-" Kemen tried. "I can help you, just- come here! Now, please, Mellon-nin-"

Something snapped inside Legolas and he had to stop himself from launching himself at the other Elf. "_What_ did you call me?" He demanded icily. "Kemen, you lost the right to call me your friend the moment you even _considered_ this."

Kemen swallowed. It had never meant to happen like this...his whole plan was going wrong! There was no point in denying his part in the charade, but there was still a chance of salvaging something. If only he could get Legolas out of the way...

* * *

Maegóre turned to his father to see what Thranduil would say to the rather eccentric outburst Kemen had performed. They had merely been waiting for Legolas to arrive before starting their meal, but things had to be dealt with properly, after all.

Thranduil watched the door where just moments ago Legolas's childhood friend had run through. He didn't knot why, and couldn't explain it at all, but he had a bad feeling. A knot of anxiousness had settled in his chest, and he was all too aware of the fact that Legolas wasn't in the hall yet. His youngest was never late for a meal, and if he didn't arrive withing the next thirty second, he would be late. This, together with Kemen's unsettling behavior, made Thranduil extremely worried for Legolas. There was no reason to be worried - after all, what could happen to Legolas in his own home? - but the surprising events of the last few days made the decision for him.

"Maegóre, would you go and get your brother, please?" Thranduil kept his voice as neutral as possible.

Maegóre tried to hide his scowl. "Why? He'll be down in a moment, I'm sure. Just wait, Adar."

"I will not wait," Thranduil replied through gritted teeth. "Go and get him. Now."

Rolling his eyes, the younger Elf replied calmly. "I'm sure Kemen just went to get him, or something. I think we should just-"

"If I have to ask you again," Thranduil warned. He tried to keep his voice quiet, so that others wouldn't hear, but the idea of Kemen finding Legolas scared him. It was an unexplainable feeling, but it simply would not go away. "There will be trouble."

From the impatient sigh Maegóre made as he pushed back his chair and stood, Thranduil could tell that Maegóre wasn't happy - not at all. His eldest clearly didn't feel as he did. And as Thranduil watched his son slip from the room, the ache in his chest didn't go away.

* * *

Legolas stood defiantly in front of the Dwarf; shielding him. Over the last two minutes, when his beliefs had been turned upside down and jumped on, he had grown more confident. Legolas had even brought himself to belief that the events might actually have a happy ending - it was all just one big misunderstanding.

"Kemen," He tried. "Stop this. Help me - I need to get Gimli to a healer. I don't think I should move him. I don't know what you've done to him, but it's...look at him. Look at his breathing!" Legolas was panicking now and he knew it. Glancing from the Dwarf, to Kemen, and back to Gimli again, he continued, voice shaky. "I must have got here just in time."

Kemen nodded agreeable, seeing his chance. It was only fair, after all. It was every Elf for himself, he believed, and so right now he had to put himself first, no matter what this would mean sacrificing. "I know, Legolas. And I'm sorry, really, I am. I don't know what came over me, but I just went- went insane. I-" He was cut off by the tears that were rolling down his face. He was looking mournfully at his friend, as though he had never felt so much inner pain in his life. "Help me, Legolas. Please help me. I've ruined everything." With that, he took a few, blundering step towards the , Kemen always_ had_ been a good actor.

Legolas looked back with wide eyes. He hadn't expected Kemen to admit he was wrong so easily. Now the other Elf was practically sniveling at his feet. He had to admit, he was disconcerted. "Kemen," He said, his voice doubtful and unsure. There was Gimli, lying on the floor. He needed a healer, and fast. Legolas was not a good enough healer to treat Gimli here himself; but to get one, he would need Kemen's help. That would mean he had to trust him.

But how could he be trusted now?

It didn't matter though, Legolas realized. He didn't have to trust him further than they could get Gimli to a healer. After that, it didn't matter. Nothing would matter. Not if Gimli died. He would never, ever forgive himself for that as long as he lived - and he was an Elf. He lived forever. Spending a lifetime guilty and miserable did not appeal to him at all.

"Help me carry him downstairs." Legolas said loudly, already looking around for anything that would help them with this; the only thing in the room, apart from themselves, was a jug of water that looked as though it had been scooped from a muddy puddle, if not a sewer, and a plate of the moldiest, most stale, and most unappetizing slice of bread he had ever laid eyes on. Legolas quickly looked away, back to the dark-haired Elf that had sunk to his knees in front of him.

Legolas couldn't help but cringe at the sight of him. He just looked so...pathetic, down on the floor. _Pathetic_.

"Get up, Kemen. There will be time to do that later. Just help me take Gimli to a healer!" Legolas's voice rose at the end of his speech. He knew that he sounded desperate; and he was desperate. Desperately scared.

* * *

Maegóre rolled his eyes as he scanned his brother's bedroom. What a surprise...it was empty. At least, Legolas wasn't in there. Supposing that they must have taken different routes to and from the dining hall and they must have just missed each other (he and their father were probably laughing about it right now), he pulled the door shut again before returning to the hall. In fact, he was about to make his way back to the dining hall when he noticed something odd.

The door to his father's rooms was open.

Maegóre frowned. He had walked past that door on his way down to dinner earlier, and it had been shut. Thranduil _always_ shut it, and so did the maids and anyone else who went in there. It was meal time. Everyone, even the servants, were eating at the same time, unless they were serving or in the kitchens. No-one was in there. No cleaner would have gone in there with just minutes until dinner was served.

In the space of less than ten minute between Maegóre leaving his rooms and coming back up to Legolas's, someone had gone in there.

_Kemen. _

Why on Arda was Kemen in there? He certainly was not a servant, cleaner or otherwise.

Stepping lightly through the door and cautiously shutting it behind him, careful not to make a sound, disguising the _click_ of it closing. No-one was in the lounge. It stood, still and silent.

The door to his parent's bedroom was ajar. Maegóre glowered at it, as though it was the doors fault that an intruder had crept into Thranduil's room. Taking a deep breath, he leapt through the doorway, fully prepared for a startled-looking Kemen to be on the other side.

He wasn't.

Thoroughly confused, Maegóre saw the open door the his parent's spare rooms. And groaned. There had better not be any more carelessly left open doors that he had to sneak through. It was definitely trying his patience.

The doors led to the room that both he and Legolas had used as young children. Much of Legolas's belongings had been left in there, even after moving to his current rooms. All the other guest quarters in his parent's rooms were accessed from the living area. He couldn't help the flickering smile that crossed his face at all the childhood memory's that came from these very rooms.

As he slipped through the last door, Maegóre noticed that he had no weapons of any kind with him; he was anticipating a struggle, for surely Kemen was up to no good, sneaking about in _these rooms_.He dedcided not to go back and get some though, because it was at that point he heard voices.

"Get up, Kemen. There will be time to do that later. Just help me take Gimli to a healer!"

Maegóre almost dropped to the floor in surprise. That was Legolas's voice, rather more shrill than any male would like to admit, but still _Legolas's_.

He hurried forward until he was peering through the doorway to a familiar toy room. What he saw really made his mouth drop open in surprise, until he was gaping like a fool.

The horrible Dwarf, lying on the floor looking...he hated to say it, but the Dwarf looked _dead_. Maegóre felt rather sickened by the horror he felt at this observation. He put it down to feeling horrified at the thought of what the Dwarf's death would do to his brother. This was highly understandable, for Maegóre cared about his brother more than anything else, even if he didn't always show it. He would do anything for Legolas, just the same as the younger Elf would do for him. Valar, he would die for his brother.

There was Kemen, crawling along on the floor, sniffing unattractively and gazing up at Legolas, who was in turn gazing down at the Dwarf, looking stricken.

"Quickly!" Legolas gasped. He turned his body fully, so that he had his back to Kemen, and bent down to touch the Dwarf. Kemen, behind Legolas, unseen by all except Maegóre, brought himself to his feet and reached for something concealed by his tunic. Even Maegóre could not see the evil, psychotic smile on his face; but he could see the shiny, sharp dagger clasped in his hand. Maegóre didn't know if Kemen intended to kill anyone with that, but he did know that it wasn't out for him to admire. It was there to injure someone _at least_, and by the looks of things, the intended person wasn't Gimli.

"No!" Maegóre yelled. He meant to yell, anyway, but it came out as no more than a faint whisper.

Before he knew what he was doing, before he could stop himself, he pushed forward, through the door, to Kemen. It was all he wanted to do, reach the Elf and _stop him_ from using the dagger. But he wasn't going to get there in time - jumping, lunging, throwing himself at the Elf, pushing him to the ground, rolling, not caring what happened, only that Legolas wasn't the target anymore, he was --- gasping for breath as he tried to push the crazy Elf away from him, the dagger away, trying to get under control -- there was surge of adrenaline but _it wasn't enough_! Whatever was driving Kemen through this madness was stronger, so much stronger!

There was a searing pain in his shoulder; he couldn't tell exactly where it had come from, or even when, only that one minute there was nothing and the next there was something. But it didn't matter, for a second later he felt the handle of the blade in his hand and _he_ was in control. He pulled away from the other, from the floor, until he was on his feet. It was a few seconds before his vision cleared enough for him to see Kemen on the ground, staring up at him with large, anxious eyes, mouth opening and closing but no words were coming out. Maegóre looked back at him, satisfied, relieved, before turning to look at Legolas.

Legolas's eyes were fixed on Maegóre - or rather, the blood gushing out of his shoulder.

"Maegóre," Legolas began hoarsely. "You've been stabbed."

Maegóre gave his brother a dry look before easing himself down to the floor, a suitable distance away from Kemen. "Really." He replied sarcastically.

Legolas smiled faintly. Even after all of this, it was nice to know some things never change - Maegóre was _always_ moody after being hurt.

"Legolas, find something to bind _his_ hands and feet together." Maegóre accompanied this statement with a disgusted look at Kemen, who was looking between the two worriedly. Maegóre turned his attention back to Legolas. "Then go and get Adar. And some healers. I will keep an eye on _that_ and the - Gimli."

Then he sighed tiredly. The wound was making him feel dizzy - and drowsy. "Hurry, Legolas." He continued. The pain from the wound was just beginning to reach its climate; as though the pain had been kept in a well-insulated jar before, now it came over him in waves, waning and waxing. "Find something to bind him."

Legolas nodded. His eyes were drawn to the worrying amount of blood covering his brother, but he knew that Maegóre was capable of looking after himself. If possible, Maegóre hated being in the healing wing with the healers even more than Legolas did. Any attempts to 'mother' him, as he would see it, would be met only with, well, attitude and occasionally insults.

Rising, Legolas racked his brains for something at hand to bind his one-time friend with. He needn't have bothered, though.

The space on the floor where Kemen had been just a moment ago was now empty. In fact, Legolas hadn't the faintest clue of where Kemen was, or even how he had slipped out without the two brothers noticing.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. This chapter was really difficult to write, much harder than last chapter. So glad I've finally managed to post it!

Feedback, reviews and constructive criticism are welcome and highly appreciated...so you know you want to! Press the green button and GO!

Legolas Greenleaf . Willizabeth - Thank you for reviewing! It was very encouraging :) I'm really happy you like it! (You have your PM's turned off so I'm replying this way!)

Ron Brown - Thank you for reviewing! I hope this is continued enough for you :) I don't think anyone has ever called one of my stories fantastic before! Thanks!


	9. Part Nine: Lies, Escape and Revenge

Home Sweet Home

Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter: Manwaithiel Melda, Martiny the one and only still and Legolas Greenleaf . Willizabeth (your review reply is at the end of the chapter again :P)

Part Nine

Kemen flew down the staircase as fast as he could. During his fight with Maegóre, he seemed to have injured his left leg - he walked with a limp, but he found that when he concentrated, it was hardly noticeable. Not only that, but his hair was in a terrible mess, flying all over the place, but there was nothing he could do about that.

Grabbing hold of the wall to stop himself from carrying on at the bottom of the staircase, he calmed his breathing and tried to think clearly. He knew quite well that he had had a lucky escape. In fact, he was surprised that neither of the brother's had caught up with him yet. It really was a stroke of luck and, even better, he couldn't hear anyone following him - well, he couldn't hear anyone at all, with the exception of the Elves in the dining hall.

The dining hall._ Thranduil_.

All of a sudden, Kemen knew what he was going to do. Smoothing over his hair in a desperate attempt to look more presentable, he took a few deep breaths before charging over to the dining room entrance doors, throwing them open and running into the room.

Everyone went deadly silent at his (re)appearance and watched as he ran all the way to where Thranduil was sitting, finally pulling to a stop right in front of him.

"My lord," Kemen gasped. "It's Legolas- and- Maegóre- they're hurt, they've been attacked, you've got to go and help them- please-"

Thranduil had gone terribly white as he listened to what the Elf was saying. Kemen looked bedraggled and upset, as though he were about to burst into tears. He desperately wanted to think that Kemen was making it all up as some kind of sick joke, but he knew it wasn't. What Elf could act _that_ well? What Elf would do it, anyway?

"Who?" Thranduil urged, already out of his seat and searching Kemen's face for any, any at all, answers. "Who has done this, Kemen?"

"It was- the _Naugrim_- he was hiding, he attacked them. I tried to help, but, _my leg_-!" Kemen insisted, holding on to the table for support as Thranduil glanced at his leg, which was clearly wonky. "I'm sorry," Kemen continued, breaking down in sobs. "I tried but- I couldn't..." As though with great effort, he stopped his tears and rested in heavy breathing. "I couldn't..."

Thranduil looked at him in sympathy, but there wasn't time for that; he needed to get to his sons. He was already motioning to around twenty guards and warriors, but just before rushing out of the room, he turned back to Kemen.

"Where? Where are they?" He demanded.

Kemen looked into the king's trusting blue eyes, so like that of Legolas's, and swallowed painfully. "In his old toyroom - Legolas's old toyroom."

Nodding, Thranduil backed away, wanting to run from the room, but his legs were like jelly, he dared not try. "Get yourself to a healer, Kemen." Thranduil called as he finally reached the other warriors and they began rushing to the room.

Blocking out the sounds of the worried mutterings from all the others in the room, Kemen smiled limply to himself. That would delay those two - or, indeed, anyone - from reaching him in time to stop him. Now, he was free. None stopped him as he strode from the room as well as he could with his leg, out of the palace, to the stables. Picking the nicest horse he could see - one with a lovely chestnut coloured coat - he jumped awkwardly onto her, smirking a little as he remembered that the chestnut beauty was, in fact, Maegóre's horse.

With that, he left the palace - forever. Stopping outside the gates, looking back, he pushed away the feelings of remorse he felt at all that had happened. It had never meant to turn out like this. Never. Now he was forced to leave, leaving his friends, his family, _his life_. But he knew that, should he stay, all that would await him was exile anyway. It wasn't worth it. Now he could slip away quietly. Few people would understand the matter; even less would understand the reason he had done it. No-one would understand. That was the way he liked it.

He had been raised by his brother. The reason for this was simple; his parents were dead. His father had died long ago, when he was a baby, by Orcs. At the time, he had been traveling through the forest as an escort for a group of Dwarves who had been passing through the forest. His mother had died not long after, from the grief. After that, his brother had looked after him. Said brother had later been killed during the Battle of Five Armies - by a rather confused Dwarf, no less. He had lost his whole family to Dwarves, and become bitter and twisted inside. The change had been gradual and barely noticeable to the skimming eye. But inside, all his anger and hurt and pain had been slowly rising until he could bare it no longer. This situation was the result.

Strangely, although he had not been able to kill the Dwarf, he had no doubt that he had severely injured him. He would settle for that. Finally, after all these years, he didn't feel the anger bubbling under the surface.

Taking one last look at the place he had always called his home, he made his way out of the forest and into the world.

* * *

Legolas stared at the floor where Kemen had been sitting. As though he could make the Elf reappear there with just his thoughts, he willed Kemen to be there again. Legolas hoped against hope that he was simply going mad, and Kemen had been sitting there all along.

Legolas knew he was desperate from that thought alone - he didn't know a single person who would actually hope to be insane, no matter how dire the circumstances.

"Maegóre," Legolas croaked. All of a sudden, his throat had gone dry. "Maegóre, Kemen is gone." His eyes drifted to the open door ruefully. Why hadn't he closed it?

"Gone?" Maegóre repeated in disbelief. "Gone? What do you mean, gone?"

"I mean he is not on the floor where we left him, and I cannot see a sign of him in the area. He is..." Legolas trailed off, turning to face his brother. He winced, noticing the wound on his brothers shoulder. Maegóre had so far done nothing to still the flow of blood, although if he had, it clearly hadn't worked. The sight of this only proved to anger Legolas further. "He could be anywhere by now!"

He took in a few calming breathes before replying to his brother. "Legolas, there is nothing we can do. He is not our priority. You need to go and get the healers, then we can think of what to do about the traitor." It pained him greatly to have to let the evil Elf get away, but Maegóre knew he spoke the truth. Being rational was one thing that had always been taught to him. He knew that in times of doubt he should go with his head, not his heart, no matter how frustrating or painful that was.

"You can't be serious!" Legolas snapped, wheeling around to face his older brother. "After all he's done, he will be leaving the palace, leaving the whole forest! He can't be allowed to escape!"

Shutting his eyes then re-opening them before answering, Maegóre's words tore at his younger brothers heart. "If you go after him, and not to the healers, then the Dwarf will die. Die! Is that what you want? Will you be that selfish? Risking his life just for personnel vengeance?" Seeing the hurt look on Legolas's face, the older Elf softened his tone. "Please, Legolas. Don't waste any more time."

Legolas nodded, casting an anxious look to Gimli, who lay on the floor, unconscious. The Dwarf's breathing was barely perceptible and noticing this urged Legolas on, out of the toyroom, hurrying to the bedroom door and looking to throw it open-

"Ow." Legolas whispered to himself. A small pain - it didn't hurt _very much_, but still - shot up his arm, the one he had used to try and throw open the bedroom door. The door, however, hadn't opened, had stayed shut, and the impact of this rebound caused the pain in his arm. Why on Arda was the door not opening? Confusion filled him at first, but it was quickly followed by the realization of what had happened - Kemen had locked the door on the way out. From the other side of the door. They were trapped.

Legolas, however, had never been one to give up at the first hurdle. Determinedly, he turned to face the window, before confidently striding across the room and taking the lock off the window - unlike the door, the window had been locked from the inside. An evening breeze quickly brushed into the room, and it was quickly followed by cool air. Not to be distracted, Legolas proceeded to put one leg through the window.

"What are you doing?" Maegóre asked. He had managed to crawl out of the toyroom, but from the pained way he held his injured shoulder - and from the sheer amount of blood that squeezed through his fingers - it had clearly cost him.

"Stop moving." Legolas ordered quickly. "Look at yourself, Maegóre!"

"What are you doing?" Maegóre repeated, ignoring Legolas's words but accompanying his with narrowed eyes.

"The door is locked." Legolas answered. His attention was then caught by something moving outside. The sun was beginning to set, casting a slightly orange tint to the sky, but Legolas paid no heed to that. Staring, he watched as a figure ran from the palace doors, across the lawn to the stables. He couldn't identify the Elf directly - although it was obviously an Elf with dark hair - Legolas could tell that the figure was Kemen. He didn't need to see the slight limp that the Elf ran with to know that.

"What is it?" Maegóre asked impatiently. "Are you going to get help, or not?"

"I'm going." Legolas said with narrow eyes. Here, watching Kemen openly running, leaving, escaping, getting away with what he'd done, made it all the harder for him not to go after the Elf. Once more, he slipped one leg and then the other out of the window, until he was sitting on the windowsill, watching Kemen hurry into the stables. For his getaway horse.

_Stop this_, Legolas told himself,_ concentrate on what's important._

Legolas eyed the handily placed tree, with it's nearest branch just two or three feet away from the window he was sitting on. He could reach the ground from there. Well, he could easily just jump from the windowsill, but he felt more comfortable using the tree.

Glancing worriedly back at his brother who gave him an encouraging nod, Legolas leapt into the oak tree and was quickly concealed by the voluminous number of leaves. He could still see into the bedroom, though. He would have continued to the ground and into the palace had he not been distracted by a very loud noise coming from the room he had just left. The noise came somewhere between a crash of something very heaving falling to the floor and the sound of a door being opened very violently. Legolas peered into the bedroom, astonished.

The door had been slammed open so hard that its hinges had practically broken, and the door rebounded on the wall several times before finally drifting to a stop. Through the door had come an assortment of at least twenty guards and warriors, as well as his father. Why twenty had come - or even how they had come - Legolas didn't know, but he also didn't care. All that mattered was that help had come, his father had come, and it would surely be alright. He watched as Thranduil hurried to Maegóre's side, and half the warriors went into the toyroom while the rest explored the bedroom. About to return to the bedroom, he paused as he had second thoughts.

He was now free to go after Kemen. There was no need to get help any more and, without thinking about the matter for a second longer, he dropped from the tree and watched from its shadows as Kemen rode from the stables on a suspiciously familiar horse - his brother's horse. As Kemen rode from the palace, Legolas flew to the stables himself, hands frantically skimming over the walls for the spare weapons that were always kept there as he made his way to Arod's stall. His hand finally clasped the smooth wood of a bow, and while it was nothing on his own bow and arrow, this substitute would do. Taking the quiver, which would undoubtedly contain at least one Elvish knife as well all the arrows, he mounted Arod and then he, too, rode away from the stables and through the palace gates.

Legolas smiled. He could still see Kemen, that was how close he was to the other Elf. Kemen was riding fast, but Legolas had the advantage of Arod, a Rohirric horse. Catching up with Kemen would be so easy that it was laughable. And as Legolas made his was towards Kemen, he did laugh. But it was humorless. He was under no illusion about what would happen when he met Kemen again. And it wasn't a laughing matter at all.

* * *

Thranduil hurried over to where Maegóre was sitting, slumped against the wall. Dropping to the floor beside him, he noticed the alarming amount of blood covering his body.

"Maegóre," He whispered. "What happened? Where is Legolas? How did you get your injury? Where is the Dwarf? Are you alright? Do you need a healer? I will go and get you a healer!" When one of his children was injured or hurt, Thranduil couldn't help but fly into a frenzied panic. Now he stood up and made to go and complete the task he had described.

"No - Adar - wait." Maegóre replied. "I am fine. It's alright. The Dwarf - Gimli needs to see the healers, and quickly, because I do not think he will survive the night on his own."

Thranduil stared at his son in disbelief. "You're fine? You're_ fine_? It is not alright, Maegóre! Right now I am considering feeding that Naugrim to the spiders, let alone _take him to the healers_!"

Maegóre was perhaps the only person who could stand his father when he got angry. Now, Thranduil was furious, but he put his skill to good use anyway. Shutting his eyes, Maegóre replied as calmly as possible. "How did you come here, Adar? Who told you we were in here?" However, he feared that he already knew the answer to these questions.

"Where is Legolas?" Thranduil asked, ignoring the questions he had been asked.

Now opening his eyes, Maegóre was careful as he replied. "Legolas? I am sure he has gone after the attacker."

"The attacker is lying unconscious in the old toyroom."

Maegóre laughed, humorlessly. "That's what he told you, is it? No, the attacker is right now fleeing the forest so that he is not punished for his actions. Legolas is following him though, and I have no doubt that he will succeed in whatever it is he plans to do to him."

"What are you talking about? I am not going to stand he while you loose blood so freely. We can talk of this _after_ you have seen a healer."

"And Gimli."

"_I am not going to help the one who has done this to you, Maegóre!_" Thranduil exploded. "Speak sensibly! You are being taken in by his lies-"

"I am not the one who has been lied to, Adar, you have! It was Kemen all along!" Maegóre shouted, and his exclamation was met with only silence. The warriors who had accompanied Thranduil had gathered awkwardly in the bedroom, apart from a select few who remained in the toyroom with the Dwarf, guarding him. Since there was no-one for them to heroically defeat, no need to save either Maegóre or Legolas, they were at something of a loose end.

"Don't be ridiculous." Thranduil said finally.

"I think I would know whether the one to stab me was a Dwarf who had been kidnapped and starved for days or the cruel psychopath who did it to him." Maegóre replied coldly.

Thranduil appeared to be thinking this over before saying anything else. When he did, it was clear that he was nervous.

"And...Legolas has gone after this...Kemen?"

"Yes, he has." Maegóre said shortly. The events of the last half an hour or so had put him in quite a bad mood.

"You are _certain_ that the Dwarf has had nothing to do with this?"

"Yes, Adar! He has been bound and no doubt hurt in that room for days. He is in no position to do _anything_." Maegóre sighed. "Please. Just take us down to the healers."

Thranduil nodded before turning to glare at the warriors behind him. "What are you standing there for? Go after them! Quickly! And somebody send the healers up. _Do not_ let Kemen get away."

Rarely had anybody moved as fast as those warriors did upon hearing that command. Within mere seconds all that was left was some settling dust. Satisfied, Thranduil returned to Maegóre's side and settled down next to him.

"Maegóre," Thranduil said carefully. "Tell me what has happened."

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. I absolutely hated writing about when Thranduil arrived on the scene...but I got some inspiration in the end :)

Feedback, reviews and constructive criticism are welcome and highly appreciated...so you know you want to! Press the green button and GO!

Legolas Greenleaf . Willizabeth - Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad Maegóre came to the rescue, too. I thought that he needed some redemtion time as almost every seems to hate him so much! Thanks again, your review means a lot to me :)


	10. Part Ten: How It Ends

Home Sweet Home

Thank you Martiny the one and only still, Manwaithiel Melda and Ron Brown for reviewing last chapter! Your support makes my day :)

Part Ten

Legolas silently dismounted the horse. They were just ten minutes away from the palace, but he knew that this was it; he would not go further. Quietly jumping into the thick, concealing branches of a nearby tree, he made his way towards the other Elf without being noticed. Kemen remained unaware of his presence, probably believing that Legolas was still locked up in the bedroom. But the dark-haired Elf had seriously underestimated his one-time friend - Legolas would not let the one who had harmed his best friend walk free. He would rather risk his own life than do that.

Carefully, Legolas continued until he rested on a branch just over Kemen's head. Narrowing his eyes, he reached for an arrow in his quiver but did not string it. Instead, he waited while the other Elf murmured comfortingly to his horse. Clearly, Kemen was making the decision as to where to go next, after deciding that he had escaped the palace without detection.

Legolas had killed many before. Hundreds. Thousands, even. Orcs, Uruk-hai, deer, oliphants, men, trolls, spiders and countless others; but the fact remained that not once in his lifetime had he killed an Elf. Indeed, he had never even considered it before. Had the very idea of him killing a fellow Elf occurred to him even just two hours previously, he would have felt physically sick; Elves did not even fall ill!

Now, faced with that very possibility, Legolas found that he was shaking. He didn't dare try to shoot the arrow at anything, for he would miss by many feet, so badly was his hand shaking, his head throbbing and his heart thumping against his rib cage.

He watched with bated breath as Kemen sat up straight on his horse once more and prepared to carry on. Legolas, high above him, nervously fingered his bow. It was the moment; something told him that if he didn't act now, then he would never get the chance to stop Kemen again. At least, not like this. Legolas told himself these things yet still, he didn't move. A voice in his head was screaming at him to move, to do _something_, but Legolas blocked it out. He needed to concentrate.

Kemen urged his horse - no, Maegóre's horse - onwards, a few steps away from Legolas and a few steps towards freedom.

* * *

Thranduil stood at the window, peering out into the swiftly descending curtains of darkness. Hard to believe that not long ago he had been upset at Legolas's lateness to dinner. If what Maegóre had told him was true, then dinner had been the last thing on his son's mind.

He frowned, his brow furrowing. He truly could not make sense of it. He didn't understand, not for one second, why an Elf - one of _his_ Elves - would want to do something as twisted and prejudiced as what Kemen had supposedly done. Then again, the evidence was right there in front of him. He sincerely doubted that the Dwarf had been in any position to hurt his son, and Maegóre certainly hadn't stabbed himself.

The two of them - Maegóre and Gimli - were being treated at the very moment, by healers that had quickly come after being summoned. The Dwarf had not been well enough to move and was being looked after by three or four healers in that same toyroom; Maegóre's wound was being treated in Thranduil's own rooms and after the healer had finished his work, no doubt Maegóre would be back in here, discussing things with his father.

Legolas had, it was true, done some idiot things in his lifetime. What he had just done, though - in Thranduil opinion, that was the most idiotic of all. _Why_ would he go after someone who had already tried to kill him once and had almost succeeded in killing his friend? Thranduil could only hope that the warriors would find his son and the lunatic before it was too late. From experience, he knew that Legolas didn't always think before acting. If Legolas wasn't careful, he would end up doing something that he would regret later on.

Something like killing a fellow Elf. Thranduil shuddered at the thought; it sounded vulgar even in his mind. Especially when considering the close bond that the two boys had shared, both as Elflings and adults. Surely an act like that would have serious consequences on a persons character. And for a person already torn apart from the call of the sea, Thranduil did not like to think about what could happen to his youngest child.

"You are worried about Legolas."

Startled, Thranduil glanced to his right to find Maegóre standing there. Disconcerted, for he hadn't even heard his son come up to him, he tried to put together an answer.

"Are you not?"

"Of course. But standing here worrying about that will not do any good. What are you going to do with Kemen when Legolas brings him home?"

"I do not think that Legolas will be bringing Kemen home." Thranduil said sadly.

Maegóre blinked, looking at his father in shock as he realized what was meant by that statement.

"Legolas," Maegóre said with a tremor in his voice that was most unlike himself, "Would never do a thing like that."

Thranduil said nothing and continued to gaze into the steadily arriving night. He had a lot to think over. Maegóre had been right when he had acknowledged what Thranduil _should_ have been doing. Unfortunately, Thranduil was incapable of thinking about anything with a straight mind right then; in fact, he did not really know what to do with himself. Whatever he had been expecting when he had come to the bedroom, it certainly had not been this.

For lack of anything else to say, Thranduil merely asked Maegóre how his shoulder was. It sounded lame and trivial even to his own ears.

* * *

With a desperate surge of adrenaline, coming from the Valar only knew where, Legolas projected himself off of the branch and forwards, down, until his feet hit the ground and he was staring right into Kemen's astonished grey eyes.

"You thought you were getting away with it, did you?" Legolas asked coldly, before taking advantage of the other Elf's surprise to grab the Elven knife from his quiver and point it at Kemen's throat. "You thought wrong."

Kemen looked mournfully at the silver blade poking his throat. A lone trickle of blood slipped down it and Legolas recoiled slightly at this, before he determinedly thrust the knife back where he had put it.

"Get off of the horse, you thief." Legolas hissed. He himself had no idea what he was doing; the words simply fell from his mouth, as though it was his subconscious doing the talking and acting.

At this, Kemen raises his eyebrows. "Admirable." He said. "I'm sure there are many words you wish to call me, Legolas, yet you have settled for something so, frankly, unoffensive it is almost laughable."

Legolas narrowed his eyes, but refused to rise to the bait. "Get off of the horse." He repeated, pushing the blade a little more into the skin of his opponent until a second and third drop of blood fell. Kemen complied, but he was laughing; perhaps not out loud but one only had to look at his eyes to see the mirth that was hidden in them.

"What are you going to do to me, Legolas? Kill me?" The ridiculing smile that tugged at his lips made it obvious that he found the idea absurd.

"Push me too hard," Legolas replied icily. "And I might."

All of the initiative that had led Legolas so far had disappeared. Now, he had no idea what to do. _Did_ he kill him? Did he wait? For what? Did he wait, just so that Kemen would have a better chance of getting the upper hand? Surely it would be better just to kill him.

_No_, he told himself fiercely._ Just wait. _Maybe he was paranoid, desperate, but Legolas had an uncanny feeling that if he waited just a little longer, something would happen. And he was right; something did happen. He let his attention wane just a little too much, too long and things really did turn to Kemen's favor.

The dark-haired Elf thrust Legolas's hand - and knife - away and pulled out his own as he launched himself at Legolas.

The force behind his movement brought them both to the ground and they fought and grappled there for a while, each desperately trying to remain with the advantage. Each had no shame and to a passer-by, they might be mistaken for young children, friends, playing with each other. This may have been true, once, but those times were no more. It was difficult to say who had more hate for the other etched into their faces as they gasped for breath and hurt each other as much as they could, putting all of their effort and more into every movement they made. The knives lay forgotten nearby, on the floor, and the pair merely fought with their bodies now. As though savages, they both fought for what they believed to be right, and the intensity of the fight rose with each passing second. It was becoming clearer and clearer that this would not end until one or both of them was dead.

Legolas, finally getting the advantage, pressed his hand down on Kemen's throat to prevent the Elf from moving. "You are a coward," He hissed. "You do what you do and then run away - just like - just like a _coward_! That's all you are! Some kind of monster!" Throughout this, his voice had been steadily getting luder until he was shouting into the other Elf's face. Tears gathered in his eyes, but he pushed them away and didn't let them fall. He lowered his voice to a deadly whisper, bending to speak right into Kemen's face. "When did you become so- so-"

"So what?" Kemen choked out. He struggled to breathe, but trying to draw in another breath hurt more than it helped. His voice was rasping, and still he desperately tried to draw in another breath, one more precious breath.

Shocked, Legolas looked down and his eyes widened when he realized what he was doing to the other Elf. As he gazed into Kemen's eyes, which were slowly loosing their shine, it was as though he were lost in a trance. He could hear nothing; not even that voice, screaming at himself to loosen his hands and get up, just GET UP, but he couldn't. Or maybe, he_ wouldn't_. Kemen's breathing became scarcer and scarcer in front of Legolas's eyes, and he couldn't believe that he was actually doing this, taking Kemen's life. His arms were shaking as he held them steady and the tears did now fall. They fell and splashed onto Kemen's paling face, breaking just like everything Legolas stood for was breaking. Legolas was no longer in control of himself, and the dark-haired Elf was slipping-

"Prince Legolas?"

The trance that Legolas was in shattered, like shatter glass dropped on the floor, and his arms fell away from Kemen, who gasped for breath. Relief washed over the blond Elf and he closed his eyes - but that wouldn't block out the memories of what he had done. Or tried to do.

"What happened here?"

By the time Legolas reopened his eyes, Kemen was bound and standing between two grim-faced warriors, while a third approached him and several more stood nearby, surveying the scene.

"Nothing." Legolas lied. "I was just holding him, until you got here." He carefully avoided looking in the others eyes. Surely, if he made contact with anyone else, they would know his secret. His horrendous, dirty secret. The emotions that ran through him were overwhelming. Shame, of what he had done, what he had felt, overpowered him. He had, for a moment at least, considered killing a fellow Elf.

_Killing. _

That was inexcusable. Why had he even thought that? How far gone had he been?

He shook his head, as though that would get rid of the terrible guilt that rested on his shoulders, and made to follow the others back to the palace.

* * *

Legolas stood looking down on the sleeping Dwarf. He swallowed. Outside, dawn was just breaking and he could feel the palace coming to life. The normal activities went on, but Legolas could scarcely believe that anything could ever be normal again; the quiet chatter of the maids as they began lighting the candles throughout the palace; the excited buzz of the traders and petitioners from various parts of the forest as they explored the public areas of the palace; the confident steps of the guards that could be heard when they passed by the healing rooms - for that was where Legolas was. In the healing rooms, by his best friends sleeping form.

The healers had left the room perhaps an hour ago, perhaps two, when they were finally sure that the Dwarf was going to be alright. Gimli had gone without food for days, and for a Dwarf, that was far too long. His wrists had been nearly broken thanks to how tightly the ropes had been tied; after a while, the motionless Dwarf had become too numb to even notice the pain that enticed his body. It had been longer still since he'd last had a drink, and he was so dehydrated that he had been slipping into a come when they had found him. Despite his weakness, his heart had been beating abnormally quickly and it was incredibly lucky that Gimli had been reached in time.

Legolas knew that he had been lucky, too. Lucky to still have his friend with him after he had failed the Dwarf so badly.

As the healing room door opened, with a barely perceptible creak, Legolas didn't flinch. He didn't even look around to see who it was. He felt he had a good idea of that anyway.

It did not surprise him when his brother stepped next to him and also began looking down on the Dwarf. They stood like that for many minutes; neither of them saying anything, or moving, just taking comfort in each others presence. So long, in fact, that Legolas forget Maegóre was even there. He was startled when Maegóre's voice rang sharply across the room, contrasting to the deep silence that had previously filled it.

"How are you?"

Disbelief crossed Legolas face. He truly could not believe Maegóre had just asked him that. He certainly didn't bother to answer it.

"Shh. He's sleeping." Legolas whispered, gesturing at Gimli.

"So I see." Maegóre replied, speaking with his usual volume. "He will not be woken, though. Not with our voices alone."

Legolas shook his head and said nothing. He didn't fell like conversing with anybody, then or in the near future.

"Adar sent me, to see how you are," Maegóre tried, unconsciously running a hand through his hair. "I know how you must be feel-"

"_You have no idea!_" Legolas snapped. Regret flashed across his face and he took a few deep breaths to calm himself.

Maegóre averted his eyes and the pair stood in silence for a few moments, before Legolas spoke up.

"I'm sorry," Legolas said quietly, glancing at his brothers arm. "How is your shoulder?"

"It is fine." Maegóre assured him, making a clear effort to get on with his brother. There was a short, awkward and uncomfortable silence until Maegóre broke it. "Adar wanted to come and see you...but he is...occupied right now."

Legolas scoffed. "I'm sure he is. What is he going to do to him? To Kemen?"

Sighing, Maegóre turned away and gazed at the window. The window looked out onto the forest, and all that could be seen were trees - with the occasional bush or flower thrown in. Already, he had many things on his mind and the monotonous view was not helping.

"I believe that he was thinking about exile when I left him." Maegóre admitted eventually.

Legolas didn't realize he'd been holding his breath while waiting for Maegóre to speak until he exhaled loudly and vigorously.

"I wouldn't blame Adar if he executed him, but we all know that would never happen." Maegóre continued, unable to keep a note of bitterness from entering his voice. "He has kidnapped- well, a Naugrim, yes, but moreover he is one of the Nine companions, he is _your_ friend, he is a guest of the king, the lord of...those caves in Rohan. If he had died, do you have any idea how much trouble we- _Adar_- would have had to deal with? I was stabbed by him! What if he aim had been different and he had found my heart? I would be dead by now. He tried to kill you, Legolas! Twice, if what I hear from the guards who found you two is right. Deny it if you will, but we both know the truth."

Unsure of what to say to this, Legolas said nothing. However, he was surprised to find himself smiling. He wouldn't have thought it possible to smile, with all that had happened, but he was smiling. "Who knew a simple trip to visit home could be so much trouble?" He wondered aloud, ignoring his brother's scowl.

"It isn't funny." Maegóre snapped. Shaking his head, and returning his gaze to his brother, he said, "Legolas, I came here to see if you wanted to talk about what happened in the forest earlier."

Instantly somber again, Legolas smoothly brushed the question away. "Nothing happened in the forest."

Maegóre shook his head. He had expected something like this, but that didn't make dealing with it any easier. "I am here to help you." He said softly. "Just remember that, alright? When you want to speak, I'm here. Adar is here."

His words fell of deaf ears, though, because Legolas had just noticed something that was a lot more interesting than listening to Maegóre speaking.

Gimli's eyes were open, and watching the pair drowsily.

"Gimli! Do you- should I- go and get the healers, Ray!" Legolas exclaimed, dropping to his knees.

Gimli chuckled. "Calm down, Legolas. I'm fine. Thirsty, though." He admitted.

Legolas had passed him the glass of water on Gimli's bedside table before the Dwarf had finished speaking. "Gimli," Legolas began. He knew that he had to say it, and he had to say it quickly. He had to get it off his chest. "I'm sorry. I can't believe- I never would have thought that Kemen would-"

"Kemen?" Gimli frowned. "That friend of yours?"

Legolas cringed. "He is no friend of mine. He-"

"_Kemen_ took me?" Gimli demanded.

"Yes. Drink it, Gimli." Legolas encouraged. "I can't believe I didn't see it. He was there, telling me that you had gone all along. I was so _blind._ If I hadn't-"

"Aragorn warned me about this." Gimli said knowledgeably, setting down his now empty glass. Although he was still weak, his night in the healer's care had done him a world of good. "He told me how you have a tendency to blame yourself, unreasonably, for things that go...badly. I believe he called you a_ guilt-oholic_."

"But-"

"Listen here, lad. You can't blame yourself for this. It is no-one's fault, certainly not yours. You found me, and that is all that matters." Gimli assured him.

Staring at the Dwarf, Legolas finally nodded. He meant it, too. Only Gimli could have settled his guilt, anyway, and he had done so. It felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders, and now he could finally smile. So he did.

Outside, through the window, dawn had arrived and the sun was rising, casting a beautiful orange light over the dark sky. There was still a long way to go until daylight came, but Legolas and Gimli could finally see the sun. When they were headed there together, the journey would be so much easier.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope you've enjoyed it :) Feedback, as usual, would be wonderful, especially concrit, because I can't know what to improve if you don't tell me. And at the end of the day, I'm on here to improve my writing so concrit is always welcomed!

I know this was a long chapter, but it needed to be done. I could have split it into two, but they would have been really short. If you've read all 33,000 words or so of this story, thank you and well done!

So this is the end! I can't believe I started this back in January! Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers - your comments have really inspired me to write the next chapter each time. And thanks to everyone who's favourited/alerted the story - you've kept me smiling through the writing of this! So have a great day/night, depending on where you are everyone :D

Ron Brown - Thank you for your reviews! I know what it feels like when you're reading a story that you really like and it's rarely updated. I would never have sat down and concentrated on this chapter so much if it weren't for your reviews :) I glad you like the story!


End file.
